The Red Hood
by OneTrueGeekIAm
Summary: Presumed dead. He was kidnapped, beaten and much more. Now, due to circumstances, he's returned. He's now changed into something else. And prepared to start his crusade and get his answers. Arkhamverse & DC Comics (Pre 52) & Animated Movie Elements
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya! I've been reintroduced to comics and I've decided it's time to try my hand at a semi-crossover!

You might know me from my other story, The Dark Slayer (RWBY), that involved a Vergil-like Jaune that's a villain. And know I want to make a DC Red Hood one! _Red Hood!_ My favorite DC character!

I might not be able to update a lot, but I'll try my best!

Note, Arkham Knight Red Hood is a major influence along with the comics and animated movie.

Jaune/Red Hood & DC Elements. Summary and category subject to change.

"Talking" -

(Thoughts) -

*Coms talk* -

* * *

.

**[Origins of The Red Hood]**

**The Transformation**

.

The footsteps clattered against the floor, his eyes, under the hood, turned hopeful and desperate

"Hello? P-_glghh!_-Pyrrha? Is that you?"

His voice sounded desperate and pleading.

"Hehehe… It's been a 7 months now, Sidekick, they aren't coming. Time to face the_ facts_." - His voice was cruel and sadistic as it taunted him, enjoying his bruised, bloody and broken state.

"Fuck you!"

He cried out loudly, recognizing the voice, he tried to sound tough. It failed, immeasurably. It was clear who was the winner in this situation. And it wasn't him.

"Hahaha~! That's the spirit, child! Enjoy the mask while it lasts, it won't do you any good." - The male voice stated eerily, glee and anticipation were heard.

"Why won't you just kill me?... Why?"

"Kill you?" - He sounded flabbergasted, - "Why would I ever kill you? Right now, even?! I always wanted a sidekick! Fighting my empress' opposers! We're gonna be a dynamic duo._ I promise that.."_

"And unlike them, I won't abandon you for that new kid of theirs…" - He finished off.

"They wouldn't abandon me like that.."

He said through tears, choking down his own sobs. The very thought of it sent him such a jolt of lasting pain.

"Oh? But they have~ They sent poor little boytoy out for them, only to throw him away soon after…" - The man grinned, - "But enough of the talkies~!"

He heard the sound lightning, a taser he presumed.

"Nope! Not a taser! In case that's what you're thinking~ This is a personal creation of mine! This this is capable of more than 10000 volts! Remember it?" - He said gleefully, - "Here we go again~!" He sang.

_Bzzrk! Zrakk_

"_ArrgrhhhHH!" _

He cried out, screaming in pain!

_Zrrak! BZZZRK!_

For over ten minutes that damned this was held to his throat!

It hurt so fucking much…

"Phew~ Lucky you… Ten minutes, damned shame that thing didn't last for a couple of hours, like before." - The torturous man sounded genuinely sad. - "Time for the fists then~"

_BAM! CRACK! BAM! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! BAM! CRACK! CRACK! BAM! BAM! CRACK!_

The one who was being beaten on kept his blood in him, he had gotten used the torture, used to the pain.

"Tyrian, you're time's up. Get to business" - Some condescending voice spoke.

"Awww~ But I don't wanna.." He turned to his victim, pulling off the sack over on his head. Meeting the face.

A mop of blonde hair fell down, along with deep blue eyes being being part of the visage.

But his face… His face… It was so badly beaten, cuts all over it. Blood leaked from, seemingly, every chunk of it. His left eye was so bruised and swollen it stuck out like the sun being gone. His eyes were red and black bags under it were so apparent; it was clear he hadn't slept in ages and had cried quite a bit.

He breathed with cuts on his lips.

"I gotta run, my boy. Watts here is like my personal calendar! Thanks to him I have all this free time to spare, time dedicated to _you_. Hahahah!"

"Happy anniversary~! I made sure to get you something~" - Tyrian sing-sang. - "We have a fun couple of months ahead of us!"

_January_

_A grey haired man, with metal legs kicked him full force in the chest. Making him vomit blood. Over and over again the grey haired assassin kicked him so hard all of his ribs nearly shattered._

_CRACK! CRACK!_

_February_

_A ginger haired, top hat wearing man repeatedly stabbed and beat him with his cane._

_Over and over again._

_March_

_Jaw shattering punches were delivered to his ribs by some woman he couldn't even see._

_Oh? Did he forget to mention punches coated by fire? This woman, who's amber eyes only he could see, was clearly enjoying this._

"_I've waited quite some time for this," - Her voice filled with anticipation, - "Since I saw you I knew you were some naive fool standing in his better's way."_

_Third degree burns became more apparent_

_April_

_He was slashed and stabbed with sickles, over and over again by a green haired girl._

_TSLING! SLASH!_

_May_

_The ice-cream colored girl enjoyed the beating she gave him, knowing just the way to hurt him without killing him._

_CRACK! TWACK!_

_Months later.._

.

"Why?..."

He cried his heart out.

"Why won't you just kill me? Please, just kill me…"

"No, no, no, no,_ nope! _Told you," - Tyrian stated cruelly, - "Did all that spoiled food go to your head? Should've just been nicer! _I said:_

He readied the metal, spiked bat in his hand.

_CRAACK! _

"You're!"

_BAM!_

"_My!_"

BAM! BAM!

"SIDEKICK NOW!"

He coughed and wheezed through his wounds..

"Soooo~ We're gonna be partners! A real_ team" _\- Tyrian spoke enthusiastically, - "Just like your formier buddies and their new pal."

Through blood and sobbing he spoke

"W-what?"

Tyrian grinned as his eyes faded into hopelessness and despair as he saw the photo, it seemed as if the boy's very being was shocked to the core.

The photo was of a smiling Nora, Ren and Pyrrha with some other kid. Looking happy and satisfied, more than they'd ever been with him. The new boy; He was a boy who was short in stature. His skin was tanned and he had a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks.

Why did his chest hurt? He asked himself. It hurt so much, it'd been like a burning hot iron was stuck inside of his heart.

Damn, why did it hurt so much?

"Oh, Boyo, I didn't wanna show you the picture. But it's the truth. They abandoned _you." _\- Tyrian's voice turned cruel as he sneered at the blonde boy, - "Threw you away! Like a puppy! Ozpin and his gang did exactly that!"

Tyrian moved to one side, imitating a young girl's voice, "Ooh! But mister~! I wanna keep the puppy, look at _it_. It's so weak and helpless! It can watch while me and my friends fight. Here, I'll even _pretend_ to teach it stuff!"

Tyrian moved to the other side, imitating an adult's voice, - "Well… Alright then, but make sure people know it's _your dog. _No one else's! Even if you have to pretend you love it, care for it!"

"Hehehe…"

He chuckled brokenly. Fuck, it just hurt so much.

"But back to business, my boy!" - Tyrian stated joyfully, happiness oozed from his voice. Evidence that he was enjoying this, - "We've been together for more than a year! All that fun stuff~ Performing water torture on you, electrocuting you, beating you with brass knuckles, poisoning you! You know? All the good stuff~"

"Now...Who do you hate?" - Tyrian questioned.

He was quiet for a second.

"...Everyone on Ozpin's side…"

He remember the question.

"_Who do you hate?"_

"_You! You fuckin-_

_BAM! BAM! CRACK!_

"_Wrong answer. You see, I wasn't the one who put you into this position, it was Ozpin and your little 'friends'. They caused all of this to happen."_

Over and over again, for months on end as he was tortured and forcefully fed spoiled and rotten food. He knew now who he hated.

Tyrian fuckin' Callows and everyone one Ozpin's side. He hated them all.

Tyrian moved to the blonde's front, putting a camera in place.

The scorpion faunus giggled as he pressed the **(Record) **Button.

"What's your name?" - Tyrian asked, already knowing the answer, - "C'mon! Tell somethin' nice. Will ya? What's your name, say it to everyone~"

"My...My name is Jaune Arc."

Tyrian smiled. - "Who do you hate?"

"Ozpin… Ozpin and _everyone_ on his side."

Tyrian had taken the time to drill the name Ozpin into his head, and all those who were under his 'guidance' - "You hear that, Ozzy? This isn't a _bright _Beacon student! He isn't your pawn anymore. He's mine and the Queen's toy.. Ours. Ours. Ours and ours to do with as we please…"

"_Actually,"_ \- Tyrian suddenly stopped in front of the camera. - "I'm bored now. Time for the finisher"

Tyrian suddenly turned around and lunged at Jaune, beating him with everything he had.

The former Beacon student's face turned even more black and blue due to the punishment.

"Oops, he isn't breathing. Well, show's over, Ozzy."

* * *

.

_What they said was true, having children can't save a broken life, let alone two._

_Especially for a shitty crook and an anxiety having, bipolar, drug addicted mother, who happened to be the Arc's._

_I was born with seven sisters, all of us shitty problems to their fucked up lives. For a family descended of a famous heroine to be poor, shitty crooks and drug addicts; what a twist of fate._

_That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell._

_My parents, if you could call them that, were shitty parents. Not at all giving a damn about me or my sisters, maybe my father? Him, him… I couldn't decide._

_But let me tell you a quick story 'bout them. A true story told by one of my sisters, before she vanished into some strip club._

_Once upon a time, a blonde haired, two year old boy was brought to some crook's den by his mother._

"_Here!" - The blonde woman said back then, her voice desperate, self-loathing and greedy all at once. - "I got something that'll bring us even! It's a healthy boy! "_

"_Alaisa Arc… You're a fucked up bitch! if you think we're gonna give you some more cash 'cause you bring us your own fuckin' kid?!" - A loan shark said with a sneer. _

_With a thunderous smack the woman went down to the floor, the child having been given, before the hit, to a fellow crook who was playing with him._

_My criminal of a father… No, forget about him. My mother's mood swings were manic for me and my sisters, always hitting us before our dad could stop her, then begging for forgiveness while also proclaiming hatred for us. Saying we were damning her to pain and unhappiness._

_Funny, I remember those times more than I remember my sisters.._

_._

* * *

.

Tyrian galloped enthusiastically in the abandoned building, heading over to his favorite pastime and, soon to be, sidekick. - "This is gonna be interesting~!"

"Tyrian," - A cold, feminine, almost seductress like voice murmured,- "What're you doing with them?" - Her amber eyes were curious, - "Why are those women with you?"

Behind the cheerful Tyrian were six women and two men, all with varying degrees of lethality; nothing impressive, but nothing to scoff at either.

"Cindy~!" - Tyrian teased, though a bit curious as to why she was here - "Sorry, but my Boy Wonder isn't up for being a training dummy today. I've got something nice planned for him."

Cinder glared at Tyrian, it was not very effective. - "Tch, when are you going to get rid of him?"

"Not anytime soon," - Tyrian clarified, - "Nonetheless. let's talk later, I have something to do!"

In a couple of minutes he kicked open the door to Jaune's 'room'/torture chamber.

"Oh~ Jauney!" - Tyrian smirked at seeing Jaune's sleep deprived, bruised state. - "Look behind me, sidekick of mine."

He waved a hand behind him, Jaune just narrowly making out who was there.

Behind Tyrian, were.. No, it couldn't be. Slightly different facial features? Yes, they were not the people he knew.

Behind the scorpion faunus were six women, all dressed up like Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha. The two men were dressed up like Ozpin and Ren.

All those people were dressed up like his former allies.. friends? Why? For what reason?

"See! They're back! Here to hurt you even more! Monsters like them, disregarding lives and throwing things away?! You know what we need right?!_ WE NEED A HERO_!" - Tyrian screamed maniacally.

All of the dressed up people went lunging at him! Considering Jaune was trapped in a chair with ropes binding him to it, he couldn't fight back..

With a thunderous crack the woman, who also wore a version of Xiao Long's weapon, made for a brutal attack!

Instinct kicked in as he attempted to fight back, fighting with all of his might against the restraints!

More and more blows came for his face and body, but when the hundred strike march had been reached?

The final blow from the man dressed as Ozpin hit him as he doubled over, his restraints loose now…

With blood leaking from his mouth he glared at them, those _bastards_ that sent them here. Abandoned him to this torture.

With a quick lunge he uppercutted the Ozpin knockoff into the air, knocking the idiot out! He launched himself at the Ruby faker and gave her such a forceful sideways punch that her neck gave a loud '_CRACK_' sound!

He ducked as three of the other dress-up old bastards lunged at him simultaneously, kicking two of them with an acrobatic kick and a straight punch! Blood leaked from their nose as the blonde used whatever Aura, strength and adrenaline. _Everything_ he had!

In less than a couple of seconds they all went down, launched with incredible force! Blows and kicks rained down upon their bodies.

Soon, all of the fakers went down, bones shattered and broken; Jaune was still hurt though, physically.

"Hehehe," - Tyrian snickered darkly, what a tenacity Jaune had, survival instincts, he supposed. - "Time to start the finishing pieces~" - The cackling man smirked, he spoke loud enough that Jaune could hear it; it seemed, though, that he was talking rhetorically. - "They were all gonna let him 'die' at one point. Always thought of Blondie over here as trash." - He then approached Jaune, leaning over his shoulder like a devil, - "That look in your eye, that determination. They knew they couldn't match it."

Jaune stood over them all, panting with blood dripping from his bruised face; looking confused at what was happening. Why? He thought, why was this happening now?

He looked upon them all, laying there on the ruined, tiled floor.

Tyrian walked next to Jaune, passing him a…. Kriss dagger? Why?

Jaune took it and looked upon them all, particularly the woman that looked so much like… Pyrrha? He knew what was suggested to him, but.. but - "I…"

He couldn't...

"Sure you can, I saved you from being their punching bag again. The only one protecting Vale and the rest of the world from their like is _you. _But RWBY? Everyone else? They're criminals; Assault? Trespassing? Being a terrorist? Remember that incident with Torchwick? Do you know how many died because they led that mecha to a highway, more than a hundred, children counted with it. And they got off scott-free… Hehehe" - Tyrian told him quietly.

With those words his gaze turned cold, disgusted flowing him for a second as he picked up the Fake Pyrrha, - "N-noGLGH!"

She gurgled on her own blood as Jaune remembered it all, with hatred controlling his thoughts, along with any mental stability being gone for the moment he lunged at them! Killing all of them in their weakened state.

As Tyrian started speaking again, Jaune remembered something.

As memories and thoughts started flowing, he felt something.

* * *

.

_Innocents dying. Monsters getting off scot free, only getting thrown away and coming back later. Just 'cause of some self righteous assholes with some crappy moral compass; huntsmen & huntresses can also get away with so much, just because they 'protect' and 'serve'._

_Ever since I was a child, I never wanted it to be that way. I was supposed to help people, not be some pinata for everyone. _

_I wanted to get away from it all, the home life and everything else. I wanted to be a hero. To help others. To make sure no one got hurt anymore._

_To achieve my dream, my purpose, I knew I needed to go somewhere that forged these so called heroes. So I found out about Beacon, and with some saved up Lien of mine I managed to get some fake documents…_

_How naive…_

_I, somehow, managed to get into Beacon. A life away from the shitty childhood I had back then. But there were other reasons as well._

_Beacon.. was ginormous, clean, full of history and, what I thought it had back then, heroism._

_It was exactly what I needed back then._

_I got picked on a lot, sure. But I knew I needed to treat Beacon like the chance I thought it was back then, so I treated it like an opportunity instead of a temporary idiot._

_I studied my ass off, considering my lack of education it was a hardball to get up there, but I managed. I got straight A's and got up there in physical education. I also got closer to my team, and team RWBY. But if I knew what they were back then?_

_I would have killed those self-righteous bastards._

_But when JNPR and RWBY teamed up for Ozpin, back when we were still in our second year._

_I knew I surpassed my stupid parents._

_Ozpin.. But when Ozpin recruited us? He knew I'd fight back if he thought I could be transformed into a puppet. But still? I never pretended to be something I'm not._

_It's not my fault Ozpin thought he could control me like the rest._

_But back to the point, I knew everyone wasn't looking for a friend nor ally in me? How stupid I was back then._

_They were looking for a lackey; I was told that being out of their way and getting the civilians to safety, which they recklessly endangered, was the best way I could help._

_I wanted to help, not be useless._

_A year back, or more, I decided that I refused to sit back and do nothing, I decided to help._

_When NPR and RWBY fought against some idiot I knew nothing about, and were losing quickly, I decided to help._

_I entered a car and crashed it against that Faunus' body, seeing him alive and running away pissed me off so much that I decided to give chase!_

_Since the rest were defeated and tired they couldn't follow me. I chased after him until we arrived in an alley…_

_Too bad I got defeated as well._

_And now I landed here, now I understand…_

_._

* * *

_._

As Tyrian cheered, thinking he got his new sidekick, Jaune's mind went somewhere else..

Voices flashed in his head, who's primarily?

"_He's ours.. ours to do with as we please."_

"_Don't you understand? YOU'RE MY SIDEKICK NOW!"_

"_WE NEED A HERO!"_

"_Hehehe"_

"I got a new sidekick~! A new sideki-"

"_**NO!"**_

He tackled Tyrian to the ground with everything left in has battered body, with his knuckles at the ready he punched Tyrian over and over again!

He wouldn't allow himself to be controlled by anyone else again! Never!

"_**I AM MY OWN MAN!"**_

_**BAM! BAM!**_

"_**I!"**_

_**CRACK! CRACK!**_

"_**AM!"**_

_**BAM! BAM!**_

"_**MY"**_

_**CRACK! BAM!**_

_**"OWN!"**_

_**CRACK! CRACK BAM! BAM!**_

"_**MAN!"**_

"Hehehe! I knew it!" - He spoke, gurgling through blood, - "YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A LOON THAN I AM!"

Tyrian kicked him off and with one quick strike,

_CRACK!_

"A shame I had to kill you for real now."

.

* * *

.

In the middle of a laboratory, two scientists walked forwards to their boss, who asked them a question - "How is his state?"

The other one replied, - "He's not improving. He's still in a vegetative state. He's not responsive to any human or faunus contacts besides attacking immediately after he is touched." - She muttered annoyed, - "Some sort of muscle memory? An odd case he is, that's for sure."

The other one continued, - "He has all of a human's basic, subconscious instinct. He simply had too much blunt for trauma to the skull and internal bleeding to function normally. We all hoped that he'd start using other undamaged brain cells but…"

The crimson haired woman looked at them, emerald green eyes sparkling, it wasn't something mesmerizing - "Is that so?" - She voiced darkly, - "And, why does he still recognize?" - They looked confused, - "We thought he died. But we found him, homeless and wandering the streets. Unresponsive yet still alive."

She looked through the one way glass, - "There he is," - Jaune stood there, looking with a vacant expression at a random corner of the room.

The crimson haired woman glared darkly at Jaune, before she walked away! With a loud thum she pushed the door open and then walked over to Jaune.

He looked so different from the boy her daughter crushed on for a bit.

His blonde hair was messy, and a bit longer. There was also a light stubble on his face. He had scars, bet they had faded a bit thanks to his Aura.

"Look at me." - She ordered him.

There was no response.

Jaune somehow broke out of his coffin with his bare hands, walked away from the graveyard (approximately 12 miles) before collapsing and thereafter being hospitalized, as the injuries inflicted by who ever had tortured had not fully healed.

He was recognized soon after and the Crimson Haired Woman studied the man, who they were sure had died. Apparently not.

She attempted, for quite some time, to try and help restore Jaune to full health, but the mental damage appeared too extensive. Jaune is still able to fight, due to muscle reflex, but he appeared to have no awareness of the situation.

Why was she doing this? To get someone's affection back of course. Someone she wanted back at all costs.

_SMACK!  
_

Jaune recoiled from the hit, but for the rest did nothing.

She gritted her teeth at that, before someone walked in behind her. Waving the other people around them away.

"This has to stop now. We've had him for long enough. All of this won't make her love us, Pyrrha won't love us again. Not after our mistakes with her. Fixing him up won't change anything." - The other one's voice was cynical.

"He's getting better. In time he'll be healed again-"

"This mute, dead man, weapon-like corpse walking among us won't ever heal!" - He screamed, - "This has been a drain on resources, money time and more! It has kept you and I from focusing on what's something of value.." - He sneered, - "You know as well as I do that miracles don't exist. The chances of him being restored to his former self is non-existent, even if you somehow manage it. _She_ won't love you again."

"..." - She remained silent.

"He's leaving tonight. To be cared for, without _anyone_ knowing. I won't let you deceive our daughter with false promises." - The man's voice was harsh and scolding, though holding a certain emotion back. - (We have more important research to further. I won't allow… this obsession to further.) - He started talking once more, - "At best Pyrrha would feel grateful. But love? No, not after everything we pushed onto her. After... He'll leave tonight."

The ex-wife looked back at her husband, stoic and cold. - "Very well then. He'll leave _**tonight**_…"

.

* * *

.

Most of the buildings where he was were of neoclassical design, though there are a few churches and mansions that displayed more gothic architecture. The narrow roads were bricked rather than paved, and buildings were commonly brick structures with wooden floors. When buildings weren't separated by skinny alleyways, they often shared walls with their neighbors. It was quite common for the first floor of a building to be located above street level.

A blonde was sitting on a crate in the middle of an alleyway, wearing a simple grey hoodie, brown pants and casual sneakers.

Blue eyes read the note… Astonished…

_[Jaune,_

_It seems it worked, I've succeeded in restoring your mental capacities. My name is Thetis Nikos. For several years me and my husband had worked on something special; A chemical compound that existed in nature long ago, something very rare but present in certain places. Something that could activate just the right genes, or something else... the same ones we tinker with endlessly. LIN28. __AMPK__... The matrix that controls how our bodies repair themselves._

_And I used a small, experimental bit on __**you.**_

_You were thought dead, Jaune. Having gotten a standard burial under the name John Doe. But through some means, means I do not grasp yet, you dug your way out._

_In any case, I need to meet with you soon. Very soon._

_There's a abandoned tourist spot, around the waterfall, meet me there. I know you're meant for something special. Something I want to help with. But you probably question why I did all of this, right?_

_Just know this: I did this all for love._

_I'll see you then..] _

(I… I was dead? I failed? Heh.) - Jaune thought as he came to a realization. - "I died.. and I came back?"

Why?

"Why am I back.?"

Jaune sat there, looking astonished. In his pocket? Some Lien, not all that much but enough for a couple of days.

"I need to start somewhere? But what should I even do?"

Blue eyes snapped over to a random location, seeing someone walking there. Jaune narrowed his eyes, who would walk in a creepy, shifty and dirty alley?

"Who's there?!" - He questioned darkly, however his eyes widened a bit as it was.. a bleeding man?

"Hel-..

_TSJLING!_

A disgusting sound of organs being sliced out rang in an odd manner to Jaune! With narrowed eyes he glared at the man in the shadows; shadows casted over the perpetrator as Jaune stared at him.

"Hehehe, there you are…

Jaune…"

Tyrian…

Tyrian stood there, yellow eyes the only thing he could see. There they were. Those damned eyes.

And that cruel smile, sadistic smile.

_**Yellow glowing eyes! Cackle! Cackle! Scorpion! Scorpion! Scorpion! Scorpion! TYRIAN! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!**_

"_**TYRIAAAAAAAN!"**_

His voice roared with hatred! Demonic and terrifying as he lunged at the man.

The sound of a crack was heard as Jaune watched as Tyrian's body flopped down…

Wait, Tyrian?! Where was he?!

WHERE WAS THAT PILE OF DEATH-WORSHIPPING GARBAGE?!

He looked down and saw…

_Nothing. No one was dead. No bodies. He was completely alone._

Jaune rubbed his hand against his face, - "I'm...I need to get this checked out.."

Well, time to get to the point. He removed his bleeding knuckles from the small cracks in the pavement.

.

* * *

.

He walked upon the lush green grass, forests surrounding him. - "Tourist spot. Tourist spot. Where? Where? Where?" - He sing-sang to himself.

He kept his mind to himself, ignoring that cackling in his head. That damned cackling, he shrugged and kept his mind to himself, looking forward he noticed nothing. No one was there as he stared at the empty space.

The silence wasn't deafening, just.. _pleasing_?

(Hehe. Now, where is she? This was the closest place I could find according towards her vague description.) - The blonde thought, looking around he saw a nearby waterfall, small, but quite nice to look at.

Rocks were surrounding the water that fell into the lake, only to stream further and then, eventually, into the ocean.

The grass made soft sounds against his feet, the entire location made him question why nobody came here anymore. For some reason the hairs on his neck stood up. .

He saw the red horizon, beautiful and enchanting, reminded of someone he started thinking, - (Rot… I was left to rot. I was never someone they wanted. That was obvious. That animal broke me, but I reforged myself. Reborn. Now I'm my own man.)

"There you are," - He pointed behind the large rock on the grass field, - "Come out now."

Behind the rock there was a woman, middle aged and with crimson hair, wearing a sundress.

Jaune took note of how much she looked like, _her._ Well, he wasn't the kind of man that blamed the sins of one onto the entire family. - "I'm here, let's talk, Thetis."

The woman took note of him, - "You look better. A lot better."

"Hmm, I suppose I do. Now," - The blonde took a step clores. Blue orbs meeting her orbs, - "I haven't thanked you for bringing me back. So here it is: Thanks, But back to business."

She looked at him but then.. - "Hehehehe!"

Jaune narrowed his eyes, - (What's so funny?)

She stopped, - "Here I thought you were gonna be some edgy, 'I don't thank anyone', kid." - She talked further, - "Nonetheless, how are you? Any strange symptoms?"

"Nothing that important," - Jaune stated, - (I don't know her well enough to tell her about that hallucination..)

Though…

"First, Jaune, let's talk for a bit." - Thetis voiced, she gestured over to a bench. Both walked over, Jaune on alert and Thetis being relaxed. Both sat on the comfortable bench. - "..."

Both sat there in an oddly comfortable silence.

Until Thetis broke it, - "She misses you, you know?"

"…"

"Since she's lost you, she's_ changed. _She's become.. unforgiving. I know that you probably couldn't see that quality in her. But... I know. You probably don't know anymore, right? I think that you gave her hope, someone she could love."

She gently touched his shoulder.

"She feels responsible for you. She _misses_ you." - Thetis' voice was solemn, saddened and truthful, - "...She loves you…"

"..."

Despite all that had happened to him, there was just one simple, human reaction.

"Jaune?"

A single tear streaked down from his face.

.

* * *

.

"_Where is the boy?!"_

_Peleus screeched at his wife, both at their home. Thetis sat on her chair while her husband seemed so furious!_

_Thetis scoffed at her husband, - "I'll tell you in twenty minutes. But I doubt you could find him."_

"_You threw him in a Taxi with only 29 Lien, and send him off to Oumn knows where?! How are you certain that the Dionesium as not turned him mad? Everyone we tested it on has turned into a loon! How do you know if his personality had not been altered? Even if by a slight margin!"_

_Thetis doubted it. That was on most people, not Jaune. _

_Heh, she realised love did many strange things to a person._

"_We do not know for certain what we're trifling with!"_

_Thetis stood up, glaring at Peleus, - "__**I gave him back his life.**__"_

"_No, you didn't. You didn't bring Jaune Arc back. Neither of us know what might become of him..Neither of us know.._

_Whether he'd become something else. Something inhuman."_

_._

* * *

.

Jaune sat there with Thetis, just.. talking. Jaune just got informed of everything that happened while he was 'dead'.

In the end Jaune looked up, - "Heh…"

Thetis' eyes looked at him questiongly, - "What is it…."

"Everything, Thetis, everything…" - Jaune muttered as he looked at the fading sung, - "What should I do now? I don't know anymore."

"Care to clarify?"

"I don't know what to do anymore… I don't want to go back to Beacon. But I still want to help people.. I don't want anyone innocent to suffer." - Jaune chuckled bitterly, reminded of what Tyrian 'taught' him. Hatred laced his next words. - "Funny how many times people like us learn the same lessons over and over. Sometimes it's impossible to tell the difference between a victory and a loss."

Thetis raised an elegant eyebrow at his words, eager to know more about his thoughts.

"I want.. I want to face_ them_. Face them and do what I've always wanted; I need to make sure people won't ever be hurt again by some piles of shit that walked the planet."

Thetis decided to offer her advice, - "What made you end up like this? Make sure you're the last victim. Unless you think there's room for more people to end up situation. My advice? Don't live the rest of your life as an angry, failed little boy. Do what you always wanted. Follow your ambition. Take what you've learned and realise what you have to do."

Jaune stood up, rage and hatred flaring in him. He harshly kicked a nearby tree, making it shatter! - "I can't let everything go like that! I CAN'T! I need to get some measure of revenge! Some damn closure!.. I want…" - He grit his teeth, - "I can't let it all go so _easily_. I just can't."

(_Scumbag murderers and rapists deserve to die._ _And__ people need to be protected from them. I need to help people in a way no one else would, could, even. I'll fight for the people. The victims and innocents; Anyone who can't protect themselves. When they cry out for a savior, I'll answer. As for the criminals who threaten them? They need to know that their actions have consequences. And that when they violate the world and its innocents? They won't go to prison and break out to start it all over again. They'll DIE.)_

He now had two different wants and desires. And he'll make sure that both come to fruition.

"Will you help me, Thetis?"

Jaune looked at her, meeting her orbs.

And then she said the simple words, the words that would change everything.

"Yes.."

* * *

AN: A lot of comic books. A lot inspired me to write this fic.

Thetis (Pyrrha's mother), Jaune and a couple of other people will have quite some attention.

Of course Jaune will the main character.

Next chapters will shed some more light on Jaune's backstory, morals and of course.. TRAINING!

Training will be the biggest focus for the next couple of chapters.

PM me if you've got any questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Education

"Talking" -

(Thoughts) -

*Coms talk* -

LINE BREAK

.

**[Start of The Red Hood]**

**Education**

.

_Dark.. It was pitch black._

_Hands felt the wood, robotic were his movements. _

_Closed off. Everything was so isolated. Like he was in a coffin or small room with the lights out. _

_His thoughts were blank, thinking was incapable for him, quite literally._

_But his instincts were still there._

_His hands reached up, instinct and, on a base, subconscious level, animalistic as he clawed at the wood._

_HIs nails dug into the wood, though he could not see nor think, blood came from it. A small piece of dirt hit his face, though he did not feel it._

_Claw, claw, claw. His mind worked on a primal level as he tried to get himself out. He clawed and clawed as dirt hit his face. Wood broke off as he clawed himself through the dirt. _

_Survival instinct had taken over everything in his mind. The need to live had overtaken him._

_On the surface? The dirt caven in, a hand reached out! Soon enough, a man came from that ground. The rain and darkness, thunder, caused the image to be clearer. Both figuratively and literally._

_Out of the ground, out of the coffin, came a man._

_Expression blank, unregistering everything besides the base parts of his brain._

_Now that his face was clear in front of the tombstone, you could now see who it was. And what had happened._

_Jaune Arc had clawed his way out of his grave._

_._

* * *

.

Thetis sat in her laboratory, alone, besides her assistant being nearby. - "Any luck with your girl, or the blonde kid?"

Her eyes looked away from the paper, black bags under them. - "Pyrrha?" - The assistant nodded, - "Everything's terrible with her. She refuses to talk to me. Hates my guts, along with her father's. And now Jaune?"

The assistant looked on in a curious manner, the artificial light in the room creating an odd ambience. The tiles also worked with it.

"He's an oddball. He doesn't even seem interested in getting even, though I know it's on his mind. Almost like he's more focused towards one goal. He hates criminals, murderers and rapist, you know? He hates them with such a passion. Almost obsessive, even. It's…

"Obsessive, sociopathic, odd, unhealthy?"

"_Yes!"_ \- She growled, annoyed with her questions. - "He's a good kid. But it just seems like he's a lot more upset about something. Something I can't figure out…"

_Bzzzt!_

Her phone buzzed, knowing what's the purpose she left immediately. - "Sorry," - Thetis said, - "It's someone important. I have to go."

.

* * *

.

"Thetis?" - He asked.

_*Yeah, Jaune, I'm here. What's going on?*_

"It's going well. I'm on a mercenary transport," - Blue orbs looked around, noticing the vast expanse of water from the decent sized boat. He knew no one was around, - "No one gives a damn that I'm on this ship. There's also no documentation that this boat trip ever existed! But nonetheless. I've got things covered on my end."

_*So, you just called to tell me?*_

"Yeah, but I'll call you later, to talk about that think. Cool?"

_*Hmm*_

Jaune hung up, he chuckled a bit. His plans were going well.. quite well. He had a good start; Thanks to Thetis' agreement to help, and due to the fact that she was rich, she allowed him access to quite a bit of her loaded bank accounts.

Why did she say she'd do this? Why'd she help him?

For love, of course. Though not his love.

He looked around the steel floor, - (No one can tail me, no one knows who I truly am, and no one could know Jaune Arc was on this ship.)

He looked over to a certain spot, seeing some mercenaries playing poker. - (Though..I've got a reason to make a new friend…)

He approached the two confidently, - "Hey," - He stated, - "You pokerbuddies know anyone good in the mercenary business?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

He smiled, speaking in an odd manner, - "No one of importance to you fellers!"

.

* * *

.

The training, the will, both are everything.

In stories, what do people do? What do films do? What do documentaries do? They hide the 'Lethal' parts. The parts that educate someone on how to crimes and certain things. Things that'd educate some of the lesser people of society. Criminals and the like. Movies? That's fun and all, but it still omits the steps necessary to achieve your, or other's, lethal Pyrrha for example, she'd taught him how to fight, defend himself, think tactfully, battle and to knock out an opponent.

But he was never taught how to maim, to torture, to _**kill**_.

The sweat dripped down from his forehead, blonde hair wet as he fought his opponent shirtless. All for the purpose of training.

His shirt was torn and wet. Fists trading blows with that of his opponent. And until the man fell down, Jaune's hits becoming to much. He stood over them, prepared to beat them to death until..

"Enough! That's enough!"

Jaune looked towards the yoghurt eating, grey haired, black shirt wearing man who also wore brown pants with matching boots.

The man's name was Ingrid. A girl's name that made Jaune chuckle quite a few times. Who'd ever think that? He still had a sense of humor! Nonetheless, the man's a criminal. He kills people for cash. Him and his entire group.

And they're teaching him how to kill as well.

With blood leaking down from his face he looked at the group of criminals on the ground before him.

His sneered at them, for a nanosecond hatred came out of him, - (Criminal trash!)

Luckily enough Ingrid merely assumed it was anger for them landing a couple of good blows.

Considering they were Ingrid's enemies in the underworld business, Jaune had been asked to take care of them.

Kill criminals? Sign him the fuck up.

"Now, how'd you wanna kill him?"

Jaune smirked, blood leaking from his mouth as he wiped it away. - "The neck is thick. Snapping or breaking it would be unnecessarily difficult. Since I'm not trying to be sneaky, it's unnecessary for now." - He continued, - "I could kick the bridge of his nose so hard it'd cave in and go into his skull."

Ingrid scoffed while smirking as well, - "Fair enough. But I saw the way how you fought earlier. Good, but it could be better. You fight with too much rage and violence. Better to just get straight to the point."

The blonde nodded as he spat out some blood, - "Got ya."

Blue orbs looked at the defeated men, staring with hatred. He smirked wickedly as he did as he just said. The sounds of cracking being heard was ringing loudly for both of them

Both walked out of the room, blood leaking behind them. It dripped from the wooden flor, onto the ground and further.

(Hm, might have some bruised ribs. Luckily Aura is healing it..) - Jaune mused with a faint smile, back with Tyrian he had cursed Aura. Back then it just kept him away from death. From stopping the torture.

Funny, even now he heard that damned cackling from Tyrian. Always there. Always there. Always there. Always there. Always there. Hehe.

"What next?"

"You? You rest."

"Huh, why? I can still keep going!"

"You pay me weekly, brat. If you die due to exhaustion or something, then I won't get my money."

"Hehehe," - Jaune chuckled at that, his voice became taunting and teasing. - "Really now, Ingrid~ Don't you just like like me? Isn't that it?"

Brown orbs glared at his face.

Jaune gave one last chuckle, dismissing it entirely. - "Anywho. I'll walk around for a bit, see the sights, you know?"

Ingrid nodded and walked away, dismissing him.

He looked around. Nothing surrounded them besides the abandoned factory that Ingrid and his men have taken place at.

The snow that surrounded them was quite odd to see, especially for someone who's almost never been.

His blue eyes gazed at the enchanting sight, he's been here for quite some time. Mastered all that that murderer had to teach him. But perhaps there was still more? More that he could learn from that criminal scum before Jaune.._ took care_ of him.

"Ahhh~ Atlas. Sometimes quite beautiful. Hehehe"

His voice was quite astounded at everything before him. The woods. The snow. It was all so… _nice _to look at.

Besides. He was getting stronger. Much stronger. Thanks to Thetis' fat bank accounts he got all the money he needed to get the tutors he needed to get stronger. Faster. Better.

Everything he needed to achieve his goals of protecting the innocents.

He need more training. He needed to know more. To learn more.

As Jaune stood there alone, he was prepared to go take rest. Take a nap, even. He turned sideways until he heard a sudden shout.

"Blondie!"

Jaune turned his head back, eyebrow raised. The man approached him, he wore your standard winter gear along with a combat knife. - "How'd you get here?"

Jaune chuckled lightly, - "To be fair. None of your business" - He smiled.

"Hm, fine then. Still curious about how you managed to buy time with Ingrid; you some rich boy or something."

"None of your business." - His voice now carried a slight edge, barely noticeable but still there.

"Fair 'nough. But listen, kid, everyone has seen how good you are. You're good._ Real_ good. Me and everyone here? We work for Ingrid, so we could use some work, a bit more of a helping hand. Lien's good. For you. Me. And everyone else. So if I-

(A pistol's being readied, aimed at someone. Though not me. Better to just see what's going to happen.) - Jaune thought.

Right then, the sound of a 'BLAM!' was heard! A pistol was fired off and it hit the man beside Jaune.

Though he was not dead. Curious blue eyes saw Ingrid brutally pistol whipping the man that just talked to Jaune.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

The man had a bullet wound and a severe concussion. - "Sorry," - Ingrid sneered, looking at the defeated man under him. - "Some of these idiots of mine don't know that they should refrain from such discussion."

Jaune nodded and walked further away, once he was a good distance away he smiled eerily, - (Luckily,) - He looked back, seeing them Ingrid talk to one of his henchman, - (I know how to read lips.)

He managed to figure out what Ingrid was saying.

Get this idiot out of here!

Ingrid ordered the henchman,

Fucker almost told the blonde brat about the goods

The goods? Now isn't that just interesting. - (I saw the trucks. The truck that they travel on. I heard whimpering. Dogs? People? Some new things on the market? I don't know.) - He thought, - (I'm on a curfew, I'm not 'allowed' to look around the place all that much. All I can do is see the sights before and after training.) - He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the cabin he was staying at for a bit.

Snow started falling down, giving the entire area an somewhat isolated feel. Nonetheless, Jaune knew that that they were criminals; they probably just wanted some more money on the side.

But he heard whimpering.

He entered his temporary room. It was a decent room. It had a white fridge, couple of couches and large, broken. On the left side was also a destroyed pool table. In front was a large, old desk with chair, on it an old rotary phone. On each side of the desk were doors, left one are leading into the bathroom of bare design and with the recurring poster of a woman with an eye-patch on the door from inside, while the right one should lead into bedroom. On the wall directly behind the desk is a huge trophy of unknown origin and wolven appearance. On the ground there was also a mattress, where he slept.

He began thinking about it as he sat on his chair, - (I can't, not in good conscience, not know what they're up to. What if they have people in there? A sex slave ring? Rabid muts for guarding? I don't know for certain.) - His eyes narrowed, - (Ingrid doesn't need that many men for some easy drug trade. We're in the middle of nowhere, I doubt anyone can find them here. So the men are needed for something else. Considering there's more than a hundred of them it's most likely that they're guarding something…)

Well, he knew what he had to do.

.

* * *

.

He knew that he couldn't run blindly into this, he needed to know their patterns a bit more.

He sat there on a tree, overlooking the warehouse, he saw the small boxes being unloaded through the window.

(They aren't contract killers, professionals, like Ingrid, they're idiots. Leg-breakers that you can find on the street. Just some random thugs.) - His footing on the trees was solid, as he was hiding in the trees he eyed them all. Like how a predator would eye its prey. - (On thursdays some idiot thinks they can spy on me so easily. Ingrid's orders, I'm sure. Though I wasn't supposed to know about that. Just like I'm sure that idiot shouldn't visit they camp's whores like he does.)

In any case; He's got two hours before his absence noticed.

He jumped out of the tree and onto another one, sneaking further and further until - "Damn! That smell!" - He muttered as he looked at the truck next to the warehouse. The snow and trees providing a good cover, - (It's clear they're trying to hide the smell by burning excrement or something. Idiots. It only makes the smell worse!)

He, with blinding speed, hid behind a crate near the trucks. - (Sleeping guard? Seriously?)

Some of the guards were taking naps? - (Clearly this has been easy for them. Never a sprinkle of trouble. Well, that's about to change.)

The buildings were made out of steel, just like the vehicles. Some had weapons, even.

He went to one of the doors, looking to see whether it was unlocked. - (Unlocked. It's clear that they don't care about whatever or whoever they're locking up in there.)

He decided to look what's inside the warehouse some more. A window would help with that.

He decided to go around back, and would you look at that? A window!

Looking through the glass pane, he saw what was inside…

And it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Good god.." - Jaune murmured to himself in shock, who? - "Damn bastards!" - He snarled through gritted teeth.

The floor was decent, though that wasn't what shocked him.

Women. From two years old to fifty. All could be considered cute or attractive. They were all dressed in rags. Mud and filth covered their clothes.

Rage overcame him, how dare they? How fucking dare they?!

A quick count confirmed it - (There's thirty of them. Women.) - He narrowed his eyes and saw various points in their body. Like they were injected with _something. _\- (Drugged, but not malnourished) - Could he just jump in there and release them? Yes. Was it smart to do? No. He wasn't strong enough yet to take on more than a hundred people. It was just unrealistic to him. Better to play it smart.

One thing was for certain. These people were going to pay.

.

* * *

.

There's Ingrid's office. A huge cabin that had the lights on.

Overconfident; He had the door unlocked. No alarms. No cameras. Nana, nothing!

Jaune wore a black jacket with, underneath that, a red hoodie with a black undershirt. Blue cargo pants and brown riding boots as he entered the room.

The building had a low, square shaped porch roof and wooden blinds on windows. Above the door is a pink neon sign of silhouetted woman with guns. From the inside wooden boards and panels were covering all the walls. The ceiling seemed to be lower than most, the room generally looked smaller and there are no stairs, making the room look less like a studio and more like an office.

Jaune looked at several documents, - (Hm. Handwritten, easy to burn if the need arises.) - He opened the documents up.

[Xf'wf mboefe pvs tfmg b hppe divol pg hjsmt.

Buusbdujwf. Cfbvujgvm xpnfo, uifz bsf. Tipvme gfudi b ojdf qsjdf.

Npofz up cf nbef? Bspvoe 80 uipvtboe Mjfo]

(The shifted alphabet code. Nothing fancy, but it does the job. I can decode some of it. They're moving numbers. Big ones.) - The blonde thought, before sneering. - (Sex slave trade. They're taking pretty women, poor ones at that, of the street. Then they sell the women to they buyers. More money on the side for these bastards, I'm sure.)

Eyes closed the book and he moved his head with such speed as he heard the trucks being started, he looked out of the window.

The women and girls were being loaded up, - (Would take 'em about 30 Minutes before they take off with them. Plenty of time for me to start my plan.)

Jaune left through the same way he entered, smirking darkly all the while.

.

* * *

.

The last of the girls were being loaded up. They were barefoot as they entered the cold, steel floor of the truck. Several of the guards were also there, carrying semi-automatic weapons of high quality. The guards were dressed in winter gear. More practical than anything else. Two of the guards were talking with one another as well.

"Lemme tell you, I don't wanna fight that blonde brat again. 'Specially not on delivery day."

The man that spoke was beaten black and blue, though he was getting better.

"Really? In any case, who're you betting on? The fight club's next week, to be honest? I'm betting on-"

His voice was surprised as he looked in the nearby distance, - (Fire?) - Was his questioning thought.

"What's that?"

_**Crack! Crack! Crack!**__**Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!**_

Bullets were fired off into them! Blood splattering everywhere!

One dropped dead and the other was shot in the kneecap! The women were surprised! They had no clue what was happening.

There came a man. Height? Around 6 ft if they had to guess. They could only see that he had fair skin with blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath, the hood of it on. He also wore blue jeans and brown riding boots.

His gloved hands held a black pistol as he pointed it at the guar that was crippled now. With a animalistic growl he pick the guardsman up, pistol held to his head.

"Your buddy's dead! And you'll bleed out. Unless you tell me where Ingrid is, _right now_!"

"Want information? Watch the news!"

The gun was pressed harder to his head, trigger finger almost firing off.

"_Wrong answer._"

"Alright! Alright! He's north! At the waters!"

You could practically feel the smile, - "Thanks."

_Blam!_

The gunshot fired off! The women were shocked! Why did this man kill those guards. As blue eyes looked over at them he talked, his voice was strict as he looked upon the drugged women. - "Stay there. Don't move!"

He couldn't just let them wander off into the freezing cold in the middle of nowhere! In their drugged and weak condition!

Considering what he'd just done, well? They obeyed, of course.

Jaune nodded as he looked around him, - (I killed everyone. From the shadows I killed. And they just didn't expect it!) - He had burned down all of their temporary homes, killed them all from the shadows.

With one last check up inside the truck, he turned around.

"Why is there fire here?!"

Blue orbs looked behind him, - (Ingrid…) - He seethed.

"Why the fuck's the cargo late?!" - Ingrid's voice was seething and rage filled as he demanded answers. Answers from people who were dead. He then spoke quietly as he growled to himself. - "I can only delay the buyers for two hours, _max_! Damn it!"

Jaune looked on as Ingrid walked upon the stone pathway, smiling tauntingly. - "Heh? Cute. You talk to yourself when you're angry."

Ingrid's eyes snapped over to him. Fire was going off around them. Guards were all dead. - "_You_!"

"Yup~ Recognize my voice, buddy?" - Jaune taunted, - "Guess all that time was well spent, right?"

The tackle came, it was blindingly fast as he got him to the ground in a hold. - "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Me? I just killed everyone. Burned everything else and released the 'goods'. Kept them safe, ya know?" - He stated nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter all that much. - "~Don't worry~ I took care of everything. I'm sure."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER?! THAT THIS IS SOME MOVIE?! REACH VALEAN BRAT!"

Jaune smirked, even as he was punched in the face, making him bleed a bit.

"I TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT A BIT! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME?! I TAUGHT YOU! THINK THAT'LL STOP ME?!"

Jaune smiled eerily, - "Of course." - Cold metal touched Ingrid's chest. - "That's why I'm just going to shoot you."

_BLAM!_

Aura did its work as Ingrid recoiled heavily from such a blunt shot. It allowed Jaune all the opportunity he needed to break his neck.

_CRACK!_

The sound echoed all around them as Ingrid dropped dead, - "Heh," - He smirked, looking at the corpse, - "That. Felt. Good."

.

* * *

.

The bar overall was a small pub with a bar stand, having a huge roof cover and a beverages stock with a sign "Nice Service", few dining tables, bar chairs, statue of two knights clashing in a battle and entertainment furniture: three arcade machines, a jukebox and for some deviants - a door, leading to a strip club. The premise also had open windows

Both Jaune and Thetis sat on the chairs, drinks in front of them on the table. The blonde smiled at Thetis, - "Don't worry," - He looked her into the eyes, - "No one knows I was there, me or anyone else. Plus, I got the victims to the Athlesian Hospital. They're fine now. At least, as fine as they _can_ be."

"This is.. _interesting_." - Thetis said slowly, crimson bangs almost covering her eyes. - "You and I make sure you get teachers so you can get stronger. And then you murder them. I know its not to make sure you're covering your tracks."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. - "Murder sounds unnecessarily fancy. When I met him I didn't plan on killing him. But he's a criminal that makes enough money thanks due to his 'main' job. But he decided to get some more money by selling street girls on the side as sex slaves." - He narrowed his eyes at her, - "So if I had to choose? I _ended_ him; I put this evil bastard down." - He talked further, - "And the rest? The guns expert was also a drug dealer selling to minors. The close combat expert? She was planning on selling her daughters into the sex slave trade. Infiltration expert? He was a pedophile that raped kids. Don't tell me the world is better off with those monsters on the planet."

Thetis smiled. The nature of it Jaune didn't know.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Then why didn't you put them in jail? Call the cops?"

Jaune chuckled at that, it wasn't dark in nature, surprisingly enough. - "People like that? They have connections. Ways to go past the righteous laws. So I took care of him the way people like that should be taken care of."

Thetis looked him in the eyes as she took another glass of alcohol, - "I shoulda never doubted your conviction." - She raised an elegant eyebrow, - "Nonetheless, what's next? I still don't think that you've gained enough skills yet. Maybe visit a vehicle expert?"

Jaune looked down, nodded, but then he smiled. A malicious one, she thought. - "I know you don't want me to visit my old team. I know that you intend to stall me. I know you love Pyrrha. But killing her? Them? Everyone else? I'm not sure that killing her is part of my plan, heck, if it was ever part of my plan!"

Thetis smiled, a tint of affection for him was in it. Along with a silent thanks. - "Thanks, Jaune, but still; don't you want to see her again? To get your answers?"

"Of course I want to, I want to know why they left me to be… Why I meant nothing to them. bu-"

Thetis chuckled a bit, calloused though slender hands silencing him with a gesture, - "Actually, I've got a hotel room. Want to finish our talk there?"

Jaune was a bit confused at this, and it showed on his face, but he nodded nonetheless. He was still immensely grateful to her for bringing him back and giving him all of these chances. But there was still _that_ thought in the back of his mind.

"Sure."

.

* * *

.

"Wow."

His voice was astonished. Damn. He had to admit it. Thetis had a nice hotel room.

The walls were painted a clean white. No filth or anything on it. The couches were a rich shade of red, expensive and classy. The floor was wooden, clean and perfectly made. Since the room was very high, it had glass panes which made it possible to look down upon the city from the comfort of your very own bed.

"This is.. nice."

Thetis seemed to be in a good mood, so she joked with him. - "Never seen anything like it? Being a world class scientist pays well, really well, you know?"

"Neh, I grew up pretty poor. Street kid. So I didn't see nice things like this often."

She was surprised at that, - (He doesn't seem like a street kid. But appearances can be deceiving.) - She knew that from experience.

"Thetis, about Pyrrha. Why? Why revive me for her?"

"I told you already. I did it to get her love back."

"You're not going to tell me anything else beside that, are you?"

She smirked, - "Yup."

.

* * *

.

_He was flipped over, still seated on the chair. Bag over his head as he couldn't see a damn thing._

_Of course, water was being poured on that sack over his head. Simulating being drowned. Water torture, that's what it's called._

"_It's almost been an hour. How long do I have to keep this up?!"_

_The voice was annoyed as it kept going. 'Till it suddenly stopped._

_The sack was torn of his head as it revealed his bloodied face. - "Hrgglk!"_

"_What were you trying to get out?"_

_The chair was raised, with him on it. - "Dang. That's some nasty bruises you got on your face. How'd you get them?"  
_

"_Ghg.. Yo-AGH!"_

_A sudden shock from a taser interrupted him. - "Nope. Wrong. Who got you into this situation?"_

"_O..Ozpin… Ozpin and everyone else."_

"_Hmm? Good to know that _you_ know the truth! But do you have what it takes?"_

_Now that the owner of the voice saw his appearance again; Jaune had a torn hoodie on, hood on. It was as bloodied as the rest of him. Red was the hood due to Jaune's blood. Just as his jeans were torn so were his shoes._

"_Eh? Shame about the hoodie though." - He touched it. Taunting Jaune further. - "What a red hoodie. Blood? Shame, what caused it?"_

_Then another hit from the taser came._

Jaune woke up in Thetis' bed! Sweating and panting! - (Another nightmare.. Another one…)- He sat up, noticing that Thetis wasn't there. - "Heh! Fun night!" - He joked to himself. Attempting to alleviate the mood. Last night though? Thetis made it fun and interesting.

He sat on the bed, laying in nothing but his underwear. Looking around he tried something, - "Thetis! You here?"

"Thetis?"

He stood up, bare feet touching the wooden floor. It felt, oddly enough, quite nice. With a stretch he stood up. The stretch highlighted his lean muscles, along with numerous amount of scars. Scars? He had almost every type of them on his body Seeing the beautifully made glass table, he went over to it. Having noticed a letter and a box he picked it up. The letter first, of course.

_[Good morning, Jaune._

_Sleep well? I hope you did. Anyway, the reason why I'm not here? Important business related to work. Though I didn't leave you empty handed. I got you some gifts, I hope you like them._

_First of all, I left more funds in your account. A lot. Second of all? New gear. I took into account about what you told me about yourself and that you can't fight crime without something to hide your identity. And last but not least? There are some people that have shown up in Vale. None of them good. Well, some are up for debate. You should still look into them._

_I'll see you soon, Jaune._

_From, _

_T-.]_

He looked saddened at the fact. But his blue eyes looked over to the box, opening it. He smiled as he saw what was inside.

Everything in it contained the following: A grey armoured under-shirt with grey cargo pants and military tactical boots and gauntlets; each containing eight pouches for equipment storage. A Brown leather jacket that could be used to store his equipment; including a specially crafted kris blade and a pair of automatic pistols, both of amazing quality, among other gadgets, like a grappling hook and weapons to be used should the occasion call for it. The defining piece of what was in it? However, the defining piece was the red helmet. The helmet also contained a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and it's also heavily armoured to protect the wearer's head.

He picked up the helmet. Reminded of what happened while he was in Tyrian's 'care'

"_Eh? Shame about the hoodie though." - He touched it. Taunting Jaune further. - "What a red hoodie. Blood? Shame, what caused it?"_

With all of the training he had gotten himself. With Thetis on his side as well. He was sure he could now achieve what he desired.

He held up the red helmet with a single hand.

.

* * *

.

AN: Damn. I couldn't find any interesting way to give him the Red Hood name. So I did it Arkham Knight style.

Is the chapter short? Hell yes. But my bad though, I'll try and make it longer next time. I'm truly sorry about it. I swear it's going to be longer next chapter!

So? Next chapter Jaune will be the Red Hood for real. He'll make a spectacular entrance. I assure you. Along with him showing a ruthless side against criminals and scumbags as well.

More will be revealed about Pyrrha's mom and Jaune soon. As well as a new storyline that'll appear.

Pyrrha? She'll appear as well.. When the time is right. When it'll all fit and feel right for you to see her again.

Be sure to leave a review. I'm eager to hear about what you have to say about the story.


	3. Chapter 3: A Pleasant Introduction

"Talking" -

(Thoughts) -

*Coms Talk*

LINEBREAK

**[The Red Hood]**

**A Pleasant Introduction**

**.**

_**(Location: Vale)**_

"This is bull! Who called the meeting?!"

A voice roared! Pissed off as he looked at everyone else sitting at the table. They were in a warehouse made of brick. The bricks were grey in color, though barely illuminated due to the pale yellow lights. The floor was made of pavement, strangely enough, though black in color. Crates were all around, wooden was what they were made of. Though part of the roof was glass, it was part of the aesthetic.

"Pfh! Not me!"

"Though it was one of you. You turned over when PyroBitch came strolling in."

"Roll over? She burned six of my crew alive last month! _Six_! My_ best_ men!"

"That's besides the point! The point is? Who's meeting is this?!"

Decently notorious crime bosses were all called upon. All for a meeting? Reason? None of them knew.

"It's _**my **_meeting."

A voice stated in monotone. Shocked, they looked over to where the voice came from. Tension increased as they saw a tall figure standing in the shadows, making it unable to see him.

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his appearance; a brown, long sleeved biker jacket. Under the jacket he wore a grey, long sleeved armored undershirt with dark blue cargo pants and brown military tactical boots and grey gauntlets. The defining piece of his attire was the red helmet that covered his entire head that had a slight biker aesthetic.

In both of his hands were dual pistols, they were customized Jericho 941 models with red-dot sight for accuracy.

Considering the helmet, no one could see his appearance.

Something they were not happy about.

"You want to die, helmet wearing bastard?!"

The unknown made looked at who talked to him. The gangster sneered at him.

"Hehehe...Not a smart way to talk to someone that's armed."

He aimed his pistols. The gangsters did the same and tried to fire! Bullets and bullets came out of the barrel!

_**Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack-!Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!**_

In the end, the firing stopped. The one who was still standing? It was the 'organizer' of the meeting. The pistol wielding man. The guards? They were _dead_. All shot with pinpoint accuracy.

So, only the crime bosses were still standing there.

"So? Anyone else? Not smart, fighting against me is stupid!"

None of them tried anything.

"No? No one else? Really?"

…..

"_Good_." - He sneered, - "Now. _See,_ I have a little offer for you. And " - He held up a clipboard, having grabbed it out of his pocket. - "Now, you might be asking the following, why is he holding up a clipboard?" - He threw it onto the table, - "You see, all of you are going to fill this clipboard to the brim with **names**. Names of your_**real **_**bosses**. Everything they own. Everything they do. Heck! Even how many times they go to the damn toilet! Got that? I want _everything_."

"Now. Ain't you generous." - One of them said, scowl of disgust on his face as he stared at him. - "But why should I listen to you?"

"Now. That's a good point. Why should you, any of you, listen to me? Well" - The masked man threw a duffel bag on the table, it lied on the crate behind him. - "Look in there, you drug-peddling, pimping bastards. That's your answer."

Outmatched, they agreed to look into the duffel bag. The sound of the blue bag opening was heard.

_Zriiipp_

_Thoomp_

"Well… Fuck." - One of them stated. As it rolled onto the table and onto the floor

What was in the duffel bag? Well, it's something quite shocking to the crime bosses. It contained the _heads of every single one of their 'generals'_. **Every. Single. One**.

"_That,_" - He casually pointed one gloved hand, - "Is why you should listen to me. What you're all seeing there, in case it wasn't clear enough, are the heads of every single one of your generals. That took me fifty minutes, no info or outside help. Only _me. _Want to see what I can do in a single night?" - He narrowed his eyes underneath his helmet, - "Now, make no mistake. I'm ordering you to do as I told you earlier. Nothing else. Not asking you, _telling _you." - He aimed his pistols, - "**Got it?**"

"Sure. Works for me." - One of the cowardly ones said. The rest agreeing out of fear. He smirked darkly underneath his helmet as he threw his clipboard on the table. They all hurriedly grabbed it and filled in the information.

After that he looked over the clipboard as he got it back, he saw it was filled with his desired information. - "Heh. Good." - He pocketed it. But in the end? In the end, he aimed one of his pistols at them again. - "Appreciate that."

_**Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!**_

.

* * *

.

Jaune sat in his hotel room, it was a pretty good looking one. Though nothing special. He rubbed his eyes. For a second his eyes went over to his gear, it was underneath the bed. He smirked a bit, reminded of what had occurred earlier.

Though earlier? Why did he go in there wearing a mask and all that? The criminals need a persona, something else than a normal name, to fear. As a man it's easy to be defeated. Destroyed. But by becoming more than a man, a symbol of terror for all criminals, it increased the power and fear Jaune held. The entire outfit was to make him seem larger than life in their eyes and also harder to kill. _That's_ why he went in there with that helmet Thetis got him.

(Hm.) - The blonde smirked. After all. To kill those 'generals' in the span of fifty minutes took an extreme level of reconnaissance, infiltration, information gathering, spying and much more. But after all he'd gone through in training? All of his experience that added up? It all went well. Easy, even. Like taking candy from a baby.

Jaune had learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spended long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserved his brand of justice. He was well-versed and an expert in military-grade tactics, strategies, and protocols. All thanks to his training from multiple people, some that used to be in the military. It also helped that he was a natural born tactician. He had the disciplined mind of a true military commander with the strategic mind of a master tactician

He looked around the room, making sure again that there was nothing or no one that was spying him. He'd made sure of it a couple of times, but better safe than sorry.

He made the necessary preparations, he grabbed plastic wrapper and put it around his table, an entire corner of the room to be specific. He'd also closed off the windows. Put on the blinds so that no one can see in his room.

He opened up one of his bags, taking out several important things for chemistry, along with a foxglove plant. Difference is? This one contained the real items found in labs. A faint glint entered his blue eyes. Reminded of something special, a special time between him and Thetis. Scientists and chemists worked together, most of the time, in a team. It was just because Thetis was a godly scientist that she didn't choose to be a good chemist. Plus, she said to Jaune that she liked science a lot more.

_Thetis had said she'd help him with the more.. mental things of his goal. Things that entailed science, chemistry. You know, all that?_

_In any case, both stood in Thetis' private lab. Certain things… made that possible. Thetis looked over the blonde's shoulder, - "Decent. But it could be better. Try and study Maitotoxin a bit better. Otherwise, you got a decent grasp of chemistry. Science is a bit better, though."_

_Jaune chuckled at that, knowing Thetis was an excellent chemist and a godly scientist. - "Now you're just being condescending," - Thetis raised an eyebrow at that. Faux confusion, that's what it was. Nonetheless, he enjoyed moments like this. - "It takes me 4 and a half hours to 'deconstruct' Maitotoxin. While you can do it in a damn short time."_

_Thetis smirked cockily, brimming with arrogance and confidence. - "Hm!"_

He liked Thetis. He wouldn't mind a friend in a time like this. He didn't mind making her proud of him. Though it was of course not a main focus. Just a thought. In any case he started working on his compound. Though he hated criminals, he wasn't just going to go in without a plan. He was a fighter _and_ an tactician.

.

* * *

.

The casino was a beauty to look at. Pure white walls combined with solid, clean and beautiful looking floor. The two-story, 12,800-square-foot restaurant, club and lounge included a large pool in the ground for pet alligators and tigers, a sculpture in the luxurious and classy pool, a ship themed dance floor,and polar decor. A tuxedo jazz band on the sculpture is often seen playing tunes. With a beautiful woman singing all the while.

The nice lights perfectly lit up the table where a blonde young man was sitting at in a nice suit. Along with other poor sods or rich idiots gambling.

Oh, Jaune was also gambling.

"Woohoo! Ain't this just a lordy amount of luck a feller like me could have?!" - Jaune proclaimed, wearing a fake beard and some sunglasses, indoors, as disguise. - "What a grandiose place!"

Too much? He thought worriedly. Yeah, probably too much.

Jaune smirked as the croupier handed him his winnings. - "Pha!_ I wiiin_~_ You lose_~~" - He grabbed another jackpot! Idiots! He put his jackpot into his backpack beside him. - "Now, Mr Croupier, I have to go do somethin' special. Keep the spot free for me, kay?"

He stood up, walking with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Moving his way throughout the crowds of gamblers and partiers dressed in all kinds of good looking attire. He looked up discreetly as he was slowly moving forwards, following the vents. 'Till he heard two security guards talking to one another. He listened in discreetly, blending in, as best as he could, with the people.

"_Damn, I've seen a lot of shit. But dealing drugs to kids, that's fucked up."_

One whispered to another, who quickly shut him up.

"_Shut up! Do ya wanna end up like Paulie? Paulie got his balls cut off!"_

"_Sorry, but still though, when's that new water installation for us finishin'?"_

"_It's already finished, you moron!"_

"_Where though? I can't find it?"_

"_In the break room! There's literally a sign right there!"_

Jaune had to chuckle as the two whisper-shouted at one another. Though he kept it discreet. He left the location and discreetly looked around for the 'break room' with his duffel bag slung across his shoulder. Smiling and greeting people as he did his 'job'.

Eventually he found the break room, frowning as he saw that someone was guarding it. He smirked though as he found a vent in a corner. The vent was high, only reachable by climbing really high quickly so that one would not get noticed. And using his physical abilities, he did exactly that.

When he entered the vent his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He re-sealed the vent and quickly moved through it. While he eventually entered the break room, he looked at the water installation. Out of pocket he carried his chemical, purified extract of the foxglove plant. In proper quantities the extract, called Digoxin, could increase the efficiency of the heart.

You understand how it could be fatal to most people.

As he discreetly used Digoxin to poisoned the water supply that the guards used. Of course, he would not have done this if he had not done his reconnaissance and investigation from the outside. He knew for certain that none of these disgusting sacks of shit willingly, knowingly, worked for such a criminal sack of shit. They deserved it all. All of them.

Once more he discreetly left the break room through the fence, having poisoned the guards water supply.

He entered the casino once more through the crowds, - "Hey, Croupier!" - He got a tired sigh as a response. - "Ima back~" - He sat down again, gambling once more. In a couple of minutes he won another jackpot. Then another one. Then another one. Then another one.

Seriously, when was it starting? He was starting to get bored. He's been here for a couple of hours already.

_Tap Tap_

"Mr...Enauj? Isn't it?" - A female voice asked, Jaune turned around, prepared to turn down whoever thought they could cash in on his winnings. Even though money didn't matter to him all that much.

Only for him to raise an eyebrow as he looked at a stunningly gorgeous woman. Dressed in old fashioned, robe-like attire that showed off her bosom. Black hair flowed to her shoulders, luxurious and well maintained. Smokey eye-makeup with polished and manicured nails.

(Heh, too easy.) - Jaune thought, but not for reasons you would think. - (Everything's going just as planned. Predictable. That's what they are.)

Though, Jaune had to act like he did not know 'bout what was going on.

"Well, hawk diggidy damn~!" - Jaune faked it, sure, she was hot, but he didn't think with his dick.. all the time.

"Now, c'mon, Handsome~" - She spoke flirtily, seduction her game. Easy, too easy. Not believable for him though. - "Why don't we take this somewhere more.. _pleasurable_?"

"Well, missus, I'm likin' the way you're thinkin'." - He said once more with his fake accent, sunglasses and fake beard helping him with it. 'Course, it was all part of the plan. - "Lemme get my earnings in my bag, kay?" - He did so. After he got his winnings in he slung his duffel bag across his shoulders. - "Besides that, did I mention I like the way you look?"

The seductress merely smiled, bringing up her breasts with her left arm, touching his shoulder with them. Though Jaune noticed some of the people were giving him looks that spoke 'Unlucky guy…'

Good.

The seductress led him to a room, a fancy one at that. Jaune whistled as she put her face close to his, opening the door for hem.

As he entered the room, he saw someone sitting at a desk. Stretching in his seat. Acting like he didn't notice it he attempted to kiss the woman, who met the kiss back.

"Hghrmm!"

Someone faked coughed.

"Whut'n the name of my uncle Toby?" - Jaune was shocked at that, faux shock, of course. Though the rage that started to swell within me started to almost show. He kept it hidden, suppressed.

All three people were in an expansive, classy office that was isolated from the rest of the establishment.

Jaune recognized the man, knowing his face.

The top hat wearing man grinned, - "Nice, Nancy, remind me to **not** have your family killed for their debts, kay?"

The now named seductress, Nancy, nodded fearfully. - "Y'yes, Sir."

"Now," - Jaune smiled, dropping the fake pretences and mask. Hand ever so subtly reaching for his duffel bag. - "As I live and breathe. I'm talking with the boss!"

"Living and breathing aren't going to be that much of a concern to you, Enauj. Pheh! Really, Kiddo, trying to launder money through my casino, money that you stole from me? Through my own casino."

All part of the plan.

"Me?" - Jaune acted astonished, sarcasm flowed off of his next words as he stroked his fake beard. - "Nah, I really thought so, don't ya think I did well?"

"Heh, sarcastic little shit."

"Really? So it was too much? Yeah, I thought so."

"Hm. You do know there's no possibility you're leaving here alive, right?"

Jaune looked at the seductress beside him, staring at Nancy he gave her a look that said 'Can you believe this guy?'

"Really now? I already know what's gonna happen even."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Jaune smirked, pressing a button in his pocket. Where his hand was conveniently located at. He then reached into his duffel bag.

_Kachooom_

The lights in the establishment, even in the office went out! It became pitch black!

"That was one of the things. Lights out. The other ones? Hacking your security an-"

As Nancy looked around, shocked, the establishment owner, a criminal, pressed a button on his desk and yelled, - "GUARDS!"

Only for no one to arrive. No one. Absolutely _no one_.

"Where the bloody shit are they at?!"

"Oh, you mean your guards? Yeah, they're poisoned. I killed 'em. If you opened up the door you would have seen nobody's around anymore. Though the guests? They left. Trying to get the cops. But good luck with that, they'll probably chalk it up to some stupid idiots trying to ruin your business. That's why you bribed them, right? Well, pretty stupid now." - Jaune looked at Nancy for a moment, as she tried to leave he glared at her. Silently ordering her to stay here. She would have run, but there was a frightening intensity in his eyes. - "They're not coming, no matter what. 'Cause you~" - He pointed at the crime boss. - "Bribed them to stay away from your business, no matter what. They're not coming. No matter what anyone says. Well, least not for a couple of _loooong_ hours. So I got plenty of time."

Why the speech? Well, it was simple. This bastard was so arrogant and cruel that he thought he could profit of the suffering of innocents. The speech was just to make him feel helpless, to let him know there would be _consequences_ for his actions.

The speech was meant to make him feel helpless.

Jaune smirked as he pulled out a pistol, a red helmet was also seen covering his head. As he pulled out the pistol, Nancy and the crime boss became terrified. He slowly walked over to the crime boss when he had closed his duffel bag, he also threw away his sunglasses. Red helmet on his face, though no one saw him put it on.

Quick, though that was not what the crime lord was worried about. - "Red Hood.."

"Yeah, seems I made a name for myself lately. Weird." - He saw Nancy trying to sneak away, and he tripped her, then pushed her, gently, into the chair. Making a 'shush' gesture. - "Now." - He walked over, gripping the criminal's neck tightly. Aiming his pistol at him. He saw the fear overcoming his face, Red Hood enjoyed that. - "N-

"You-You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Bitches! Soldiers! Whatever you want!"

He scoffed inside of his helmet, he couldn't be bought by a scumbag like this. No matter what.

_Blam!_

He was suddenly shot from a sleeve, the crime lord's sleeve to be exact. He squeezed tighter, thankfully his helmet was bulletproof thanks to Thetis. His next words came out as a sneer.

"Wrong choice."

_**CRACK!**_

"Good riddance," - Now Jaune looked at Nancy, making a tsk sound with his mouth. - "Now, what to do with you?"

While she doesn't his name is really Jaune Arc, she does think it's somebody else. And that… doesn't really matter to him. - "Leave, Nancy."

The seductress did exactly that. Running away in her heels, going as fast as her legs could carry her.

.

* * *

.

Red Hood (Jaune Arc) sat behind the crime lord's computer, he had torn of the suit, revealing the attire he wore at the meeting with the crime bosses he set up. Just a precaution. - (Now, now. He should've just written it down. Easier to burn that way, easier to remove any evidence.)

Phew, even infiltrating the place was easy! Due to his training with training around the world he is a master of stealth, espionage, infiltration, disguise and sabotage. Jaune was capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected.

Seeing it was quite well protected, he called upon his hacking capabilities. Though they weren't amazing or prodigious, they were still excellent. So he hacked it within ease. Reading through the computer for any additional information. Emails and .txt files, the like and all.

Till he noticed one that had his jaw dropping.

_[Sinios,_

_20;8;5;0;4;9;15;14;5;19;9;21;13;0;23;1;19;0;1;0;16;1;9;14;0;9;14;0;20;8;5;0;1;19;19;0;20;15;0;7;5;20;.;0;23;5;0;8;1;4;0;20;15;0;7;5;20;0;9;14;20;15;0;20;8;5;20;9;19;0;1;14;4;0;16;5;12;5;21;19;0;12;1;2;,;0;20;8;5;0;14;9;11;15;19;';0;7;9;18;12;0;16;1;18;5;14;20;19;.;0;1;14;25;8;15;23;,;0;4;9;15;14;5;19;9;21;13;0;9;19;0;6;15;18;0;19;1;12;5;0;14;15;23;,;0;23;5;';18;5;0;23;15;18;11;9;14;7;0;7;5;20;20;9;14;';0;9;20;0;1;18;15;21;14;4;.;0;5;-;13;1;9;12;0;13;5;0;2;1;3;11;0;23;8;5;13;0;25;15;21;';18;5;0;18;5;1;4;25;0;20;15;0;3;15;14;20;18;9;2;21;20;5;0;16;18;15;16;5;18;12;25;.;0;9;';13;0;15;14;12;25;0;19;5;14;4;9;14;7;0;25;15;21;0;20;8;9;19;0;6;15;18;0;15;12;4;0;20;9;13;5;19;0;19;1;11;5;.;0;23;1;14;14;1;0;2;21;25;?;0;3;15;13;5;0;20;15;0;20;8;5;0;5;1;19;20;0;19;9;4;5;,;0;13;25;0;15;6;6;9;3;5;.;0;19;5;5;0;25;15;21;0;1;18;15;21;14;4_

_Good night.]_

(The letter-number cipher? Are you fucking kidding me?!) - Red Hood thought astonished, luckily he was quite skilled with decryption. Though things like this made his head hurt, not literally of course. - (The fuck are they doing with DIONESIOM?! Why didn't Thetis tell me if her lab got broken into?)

Now, that was worrying. Really worrying. This unknown individual had somehow gotten their hands on Dionesium!

Red Hood read through further, noticing it had just been sent. - (Damn, I need to get the IP-Address and everything else. I need to track the one who sent the email down.) - And he knew he could; everything someone does on the internet leaves a trail, a trail that could be _traced_. Only if you've got the skill for it, though. Emails have several peculiar things that make it possible to trace their passage from the one who sent it to the device that received the email. Every email contains a section of information that is dubbed 'the header'. Information concerning the origin time, date, and location of the message is present, as is the Internet address (IP) of the sender's device. The IP number can be used to trace the true origin of the transmission. When the message source is a personally owned computer, this tracing can often lead directly to the sender.

Red Hood copied the email to his own personal device, knowing that doing it in this place wasn't smart. - (Better to try this at the base. I've got the laptop there.) - He copied it down.

While he took care of the people on the streets, the criminal scum. He'd also look into this.

This was incredibly important after all.

.

* * *

.

_You know the cliche, right?_

_Why are good girls attracted to bad boys? Must've heard it a thousand times, I know. Still though, that situation happened once, once that I know of._

_I know little about my parents. Not that I care to know any more. But I'll tell you all I know, even if I'm not sure if any of it is true._

_My mother was from a rich, privileged school. High quality, hell, from what I heard my father say she had quite a future ahead of her._

_Before she met my father._

_My father was a loser. A drug dealer. A scumbag that sold drugs to everyone. Men. Women. Teens. I think, even, children._

_My father sold to her, got her hooked on drugs. And eventually? They couldn't keep their hands of each other. And from all of their times banging? Me and my seven sisters came out of it._

_We all went our own ways in life. But what happened to my father? He got locked up in prison. My mother? She overdosed after taking too many drugs. _

_Though I don't care either way what would happen to them. My father was a criminial, and I despise him. My mother tried to sell me, if what they told me was true, to drug dealers. Plus, she hit us a couple of times._

_I don't care about both of them. They can die for all I care._

.

* * *

.

Thetis laid in her bed, tired beyond all belief. Another day of working, working from home this time. Damn, she forgot how much she hated work. But, she's got to earn a living somehow, right? Well, as she laid there on her bed, her mind drifted towards other things. Her stupid marriage, Pyrrha, Jaune and just.. _everything._

"Fuck.. life's a pain in the ass. Almost as much as school was. Heh."

Well, that's the truth. Life had fun aspects. Like the bonds between people, despite how she knew it was extremely feeble. Now that she thought about it, since when had she gotten so cynical?

In any case; Thetis grabbed her scroll, she knew how futile it was. How futile everything was. Yet she just kept trying. That feeling that she got when her girl was a child. She longed to receive that affection again. That love. That head of red hair as she played with it while they were at home, she drinking a hot coco while her girl was watching a movie on her lap. The days when she overcame that fear of being a mother, before she messed it all up.

But then she and Peleus fucked it all up.

After she unlocked her scroll and went to (Messages). Her messages had been rad, yes, but not responded too.

Again.

Well, maybe she'd consider her again after she showed Jaune? With his permission, of course.

_Bzzzzrt! Bzzzzrt!_

Thetis raised an eyebrow at the buzzing she just felt because it was unexpected.

_[You're receiving a call: Jaune/Kiddo (Aka: Redemptio)]_

She pressed accept.

_*Thetis!*_

"Yeah? What's up, Jaune. Anything going on?"

Her voice came off normal, but quite worried. He sounded worried as well, about something as well.

_*Yeah, well, something big just happened. If what I found out was true, that is."_

"Jaune, seriously now, what's the deal? Something bad going on? Are you okay?"

_*I'm fine. Just did my job. Still though, you in Vale? I need to talk to you, in person if that's possible.*_

"No, I'm in Mistral, in my apartment. What is it though? You sound worried about something."

_*Any case, is the line secure?*_

Thetis widened her eyes at that, - "Is this line secure? Jaune, do you think I'd let anyone get my personal data or listen in on me during times like this. Seriously?"

_*Yeah, my bad. Stupid of me. Still though, your lab, has it been broken into?*_

"Not that I know of. Still though, I've been working from home. Besides, I hate my bosses and they hate me."

_*Well... one of the crime lords that I took care of received an email in letter-number cypher. I have it copied into my USB. Basically, the email's about Dionesium.*_

"...What?"

_*Yeah, anyway, the sender talked about selling Dionesium. Where? Somewhere East-side, their office. Anyway, I'm investigating it. Tracking down the sender to the specifics. But in any case, are you okay with looking 'round you own workplace for a bit? Ya know, be a super duper secret detective. Like, really secretive. I don't want you to lose your job, after all.*_

"... I'll think about it, maybe look into it. I'll tell you if I have anything worthwhile."

_*Thanks, Thetis. Means a lot. I owe you one. Heck, I owe you more than I can count. Who knows, maybe I should take you out on a date~?*_

"No problem, Jaune. And I have to say no to the date right now, maybe some other time." - Thetis said with a smile, unaware of the fact Jaune was joking about the date.

But he was too afraid to say it right now. - "In any case, if it's true. I need you to contact me immediately!"

_*Sure, see you later!*_

Thetis closed her eyes, - "See you later too, Jaune." - She pressed (End Call)

"...Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

.

* * *

.

Jaune sat behind his laptop, the grey, super protected piece of technology was quite new, in his apartment, scratching his face. - (That fake beard was a pain in the ass to remove. Heh, my face is still red! And it itches underneath my helmet!)

Still though, he was sitting here for specifics. He needed answers about the Dionesium trade/deal. So he went down on his clipboard, literally, having looked for the information possibly relating to it; It was a shame though that he barely knew anything about the stuff. Only that he had been injected with it, so it would cure his 'brain damage', Though, back then, he had no sense of the world.

He refused to admit how frightening it was, that feeling of not being able to know the world. That isolation.

No! What's done is done!

Now, that left him to where he was. He started looking into it when he safely got home, while also taking care of some crimes that he encountered on the way there.

"Hahhh."- Jaune sighed, tracing was such a pain in the ass. Such a pain. The man that had trained him in it had told him that he was competent enough, though.

Though he quickly got back to work, working on the laptop. Tracing the email he smirked as he finally got a specific area that contained 98% guarantee that the email was sent from there. And you know what?

It was an abandoned business area, only one enormous building was there, bought by someone who still paid taxes. What? What kind of idiot would attract by the government by not paying their taxes. Besides, he was quite sure that the owner couldn't have had a fake name. After all, setting up a fake identity is almost impossible.

As he looked at the list of names he just pulled up, he widened his eyes. Surprise overcame him before he squandered it.

Now this? This was unexpected

The name the area was listed under was the following:

Sun Wukong.

.

* * *

.

AN: I think I did decent. Little of Red Hood, but more next time.

Why was Sun listed there? You'll see next chapter. Why was it on his name? You'll see next chapter. What's Dionesium, specifically? When the time's right.

Anyway, reviewing would be appreciated. I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Dionesium Deal Arc pt1

AN: The chapter show's a lot of Red Hood/Jaune's capabilities. While also setting things up for a bigger storyline involving Dionesium.

PS: Lots of what I write has some basis in reality, attacks, science and history. A lot.

"Talking." -

(Thoughts) -

*Coms Talk*

.

* * *

.

**[Dionesium: The Deal Arc Part 1.]**

.

The building was just about to finish construction.

"Mr. Wukong, the final installations are just about to finish." - His secretary spoke, which made him smile. She was a good worker. A real good one.

Sun smiled at her, showing off his pearly white teeth. The years since Beacon had changed him. He still wore something that showed off his, very respectable opinion, amazing abs. Though it was a suit. High quality with a black fancy jacket, neat white blouse that had many buttons unbuttoned. Nicely made pants with fancy 'dress shoes', though they were secretly sneakers made to look like them.

He refused to be in an official 'monkey' suit. Disregarding the moniker, of course.

Still though, Sun was proud. He'd worked quite hard for this. Who knew he'd have a talent for business management? Most certainly not him!

He looked around, now alone as he had dismissed his secretary; for good reason she was gone. Good.

He walked through the building, now, owned. One of the many things that he bought. He liked the feeling of owning something. To know something is solely yours.

It was a new feeling that felt… just felt _good_.

As he looked around the building, two men came behind him, - "Boss!"

Sun looked back with a raised eyebrow, - "Yeah? What's up?"

"Mr. Vasilias has refused to meet over dinner with you, says he doesn't have the time."

Sun's mood did a 180, - "Fucking_ bullshit_. He's just chasing girls around again.." - He muttered angrily, - (That idiot has no self-control. Tch! I'm going to give him _one_ more chance before we're done!)

Nonetheless, what mattered was what he was preparing. The_ big one_.

He was alone now, though. No one around besides his guards, and him. Besides the problems he now had with his old buddy, he smiled. Smiled proudly at everything. Even after all he had to do, he still smiled. It weighed on him. But he still smiled.

Like his mother used to say:

"_Share your __**smile**__ with the world. It's a symbol of friendship and peace."_

Well.. God knew he only smiled for few things nowadays. Nonetheless, he had business to attend to.

"Alright, everyone!" - Several men, secretly heavily armed and wearing high quality protective gear were behind him, "It's time to go!"

"Ayeye! Boss!"

He smirked.

Time to head to his office.

.

* * *

.

As Sun stepped out into the night, cold air brushing against his skin. Vale, it was different than Vacuo, but no less mesmerizing.

The years had really changed him, whether little or something else.

Nonetheless, "Sir, want to go via your limousine?"

Sun shrugged and responded with a pleasant smile. - "Nah, I'd like to walk, actually, take in the night. Ya know?"

"Really, with all the competition's that's out there, you sure?"

Sun shrugged, before looking at one of his employees. Eye to eye. - "Don't worry, dude. I'm Ex-Huntsman, nobody's getting the drop on me!"

"Whatever you say."

Sun waved it off, expensive watch flashing on his wrist. Faunus features apparent as he proceeded to walk away. His men following behind him.

Too bad they never noticed the figure watching from the rooftops, using the night to as a cloak.

.

* * *

.

Sun entered his 'office'. His men were also going into position. A lot of them were quite buff, he noticed again. Pffft! Like that'd make him jealous!

To describe it in a simple manner: It was expensive looking while also looking 'gangster', or so he thought.

Nicely made wooden floors, accompanied by nice lighting. Tables were around, on it were many differing things: Papers, with people wearing suits were writing and reading them. Some electric musical instruments.

Considering he had bought the entire building, _weelll~_. He was free to do with it whatever the fuck he wanted with it! Well, that was what he _thought_ at least.

As he began to work, as he had sat in his chair, his phone went off. An old gift from his father; his family didn't make all that much money, so back then everything from them, even now, meant a great deal to him.

_Triiiiiiing! Triiiiiiiing!_

Sun picked up the old-fashioned phone, gesturing at his men with a friendly wave for them to continue working.

"Yeah, who's this?"

_*Still keeping the old ass phone, right, Sun?*_

"Sage! Pal, what's up? Any word on Neptune yet?"

_*No, besides, I think Neptune's out, but that's not why I'm calling.*_

He released a tired sigh, - (Neptune was the one who suggested we do this, but when things get tough, what does he do? Chicken out when things get tough, leaving everything to me.) - He started talking on the phone, a bit more silent than normal, - "Fine, though, what's up? What's the issue, by the sound of it."

_*It's a new guy on the block. Heard of him? He's been hitting everything. Our guys. Torchwick's guys."_

"Who's the guy that's doing this?"

_*Calls himself 'Red Hood'. He's even hit our shipment!*_

"Which one?"

"_The 'Arms'."_

"What? Asshole stole my armor?!"

Sage sounded annoyed as he spoke his next words on the other side of the line._ \- *No, sadly enough, that's never his M.O; If he did steal them, we'd make sure to get them back. But he destroyed our guns. Everyone in the criminal world got hit! Grenades in shipments, aka trucks. Red Hood vs Entire gangs in shootouts. And why nobody got him yet? Nobody has anyone good enough. Good enough to put a bullet in his head."_

Sun was silent for a second, before he gave an annoyed grunt, - "Lemme think first. I'll see you soon."

He hung up. Rubbing his eyes with his index finger and ring finger._ Damnit. _\- "Red.. Hood.. what a name.."

"Sir, did you just say 'Red Hood'?"

"Yeah, I did."

One of his men, an extremely buff and physically powerful, in brute strength, grumbled. - "Yeah, the guy even shot up one of my buddies. Fucking rabid mutt."

"Yeah, what a fucking mutt! Lemme see him in person. I'll show what kind of a dog he is!"

"_**I'm a dog whose bite is worse than his bark!"  
**_

_**CRACK!**_

The man's head fell down, skull being caved in thanks due to the handle of a modified M1911 Jericho pistol. He was dead, no saving possible. Precise and accurate. Done with skill.

The man dropped dead as the culprit's appearance was now made clear; Tall, around 6,1 ft. Lean and muscular, though slightly buff. He wore a brown, long sleeved biker jacket over a grey, long sleeved armored undershirt with dark grey cargo pants and brown military tactical boots and grey gauntlets. The defining piece of his attire was the metallic red helmet that covered his entire head that had a slight biker aesthetic: The helmet covered everything in it, no head or facial features to be recognized.

He also had a two holsters for his pistols on his legs.

Red Hood looked around, - **"Quit: It's better for you,**_** trust me**_**." - **He looked around, seeing everyone on edge, - **"No?"**

Sun was still silent, sitting there. Oddly interested, though pissed off as well. He decided to remain silent. - "...Why?"

"... **Don't act stupid. It's for**_** justice**_**. **_**Now**_," - Red Hood looked at the people, gesturing for them to start it all ready. - **"C'mon!"**

All ten people charged at him, intending to pile on him and beat him through sheer numbers. Red Hood smiled underneath his helmet because of that. Idiots. All of them.

Red Hood fought violently, brutally, skillfully. Brute strength combined with finesse, skill and speed made him an incredibly lethal opponent. Red Hood beat them all down, no scratch on him. Red Hood threw a man twice his size over his head, not at all caring that he threw the man out of a three story building. Red Hood knew he himself possessed the normal huntsman strength of a 6-foot, 215-pound young man who regularly engaged in intensive physical exercise. He was capable of lifting around 550 lbs.

Red Hood smiled as the last man charged at him, having killed the other ones, easily dodging; with a simple maneuver he tripped the edit, got him into a hold and broke his neck. Easily dropping him dead.

Who said he needed to use guns all the time? Hand to hand was also nice to use, considering he was immensely skilled at it. He had mastered Aikido, Jiu Jitsu, Capoeira, Silat, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Wing Chung, Judo, Hapkido and Taekwondo: They were integral parts of his fighting style. While also being a novice, but very skilled, at several other styles.

Needless to say, the training paid off. Discipline and commitment worked wonders for his body, along with taking the necessary plans special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques, which failed to calm his rage, even now, and extreme exercise regimes, along with the constant battling got his body into the maximum human/huntsman potential.

"**Grgh!"** \- Red Hood grunted at the sudden, powerful kick from Sun Wukong. The monkey faunus, - **"Hahaha! Dextrous! Like a monkey! Fitting, considering the **_**monkey **_**suit!" **

"Wasn't funny the first time I heard it! Try a bit better, 'kay?" - Sun dodged Red Hood's blow, which he winced from. He wasn't stupid, he was an ex-huntsman after all, he saw how fast and skillful Red Hood was fighting, - (Is he a huntsman? Ex-Huntsman? Trained by one?) - Sun kept dodging, deflecting what he could.

"**Cute, Sun, Cute. Really think you're something now, right? Couldn't even get the kitty cat back in school to go on a date, you arms-dealing idiot!" **\- Red Hood snarled underneath his helmet, - **"What would they think, your parents, family, that you turned to crime? Stealing from labs and pharmacies." **

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were pulled out, Sun wielding them while demanding one single thing. - "Shut up!"

"**Nope!"**

Red Hood decided to go attack more brutally, easily deflecting Sun's blows with his weapon. So what? He'd seen Sun fight a couple of times. Knew a bit about his weapons. So, taking him down? Should be easy enough!

Sun attacked with the staff version of his weapons, which Red Hood grabbed, took from him with a kick in the stomach. Red Hood threw the weapon out of the window, forcing Sun to fight hand to hand or to go after his weapon. Red Hood smiled at that. One or the-

"Fine, see ya!"

What?!

(Coward… ) - Red Hood thought angrily. He aimed his pistols at Sun as he attempted to flip out of the window. Doing acrobatic movements in an attempt to get him to miss his aim. Sun's grey eyes had already seen Red Hood aiming at him.

_**Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!-Crack!**_

Sun wasn't stupid, his thoughts were as followed, - (He took out my weapon,) - Sun did an acrobatic flip down to the ground, precisely where his weapon was, he took it, dodging the gunfire with a lot of difficulty, luckily enough his Aura protected him from anything dangerous. Sun took the weapon and started climbing, deciding to take this to a rooftops, one that had a lot of things on it which he could use to attack acrobatically. He did so, flipping and climbing left and right. Red Hood following behind him. Not firing since his hands were busy climbing after him. Both were excellent acrobatics, but Red Hood wasn't as good at it as Sun was.

Eventually both ended up on a rooftop, precisely where Sun wanted them to be.

The rooftop was desolate in the night. Some tables, trash and other things you would expect on a dirty rooftop. Though the interesting thing was that there were some electrical boxes against the wall.

Red Hood cocked his head to the side, Sun was smirking. There were quite a bit of things for him around to use in the fight. He _could_ use his guns, actually kill the faunus. But how would he get his answers from the Dionesium deal?

Most certainly not of he killed the faunus.

Anyhow, Red Hood studied Sun; Rage oozed from his brain. His thoughts clouded by how to kill him. Once, he would have never believed that Sun, the cheerful monkey faunus would turn to crime.

Well, it didn't matter to him anyway; Sun was a criminal that robbed, killed and stole from people. Innocents could have used all that medicine.

It didn't matter anyway, Sun was going to give him his answers and then _die_.

"Aww~ C'mon, Hood. Here I thought you could finish the fight you started. Let's finish it, right here right now. On this very rooftop, buddy."

"**..."** \- Red Hood saw, for just a split second, that Sun thought he would have this in the bag. Time to prove him wrong. Red Hood holstered his pistols and took an aggressive and offensive fighting stance.

Sun saw this, taking his own stance with his weapons. - "Nothing to say."

1

Both narrowed their eyes.

2

Sun's grip tightened.

3

Both charged at each other!

Red Hood attacked with a high kick, boots crashing against Sun's face with surprising speed! Sun managed, while being flipped due to the sheer strength, to use the momentum to kick Red Hood in the side, barely doing anything. Strange, since he used Aura to enhance the attack.

Red Hood barely grunted, grabbing the leg he kicked the other one out right under him.

"Grgh!" - Sun grunted as he landed onto the stone floor. Just managing to told his head to the side, dodging Red Hood's downward kick.

Not like that mattered, Red Hood decided to go with something else;

A chokehold.

Red Hood grabbed him, one hand pinning the monkey faunus down, the other one grabbing the weapon, Red Hood struggling to get away Sun's weapon once more. Glaring underneath his helmet, he decided to take worse measures.

He glared as he took Sun to the ground, using Jiu Jitsu ground moves to take care of Sun. Through brute strength and finesse he held Sun there,

'till he finally got him into an air choke.

Eh, what could Red Hood say? Aura helps with the body, it doesn't magically make air.

If Red Hood wanted Sun dead, he'd drown him, for sure.

"Ghget!" - Suns grunted, face turning red at the pressure and extreme power of the hold. Kicking and clawing did nothing, considering Red Hood's physique and skill. - "Ghret offa m-ghg-me!"

Sun's words did nothing to help him, nothing as he started losing consciousness.

Until Sun did, actually, lose consciousness.

.

* * *

.

"Ahhh…" - The blonde monkey faunus woke up, the cold air touching his skin. Any clothing he had on him, including his rings and other jewelry, were all gone. He was stripper nude as he woke up tiredly, throat and body hurting immensely. - "Wh..Wha…"

Grey orbs looked around, panicking and, though he would not admit it, frightened. - "W..Where am I?!" - He questioned in a panicked state. He attempted to get up, after having realised he was in a chair. In said chair he was bound, it was incredibly tight, so tight that his limbs were red, but not tight enough that it stopped blood flow.

"**Stop, they're Aura binding, Athlesian in nature. And also some drugs that nullify it. The harder you struggle, the more it's going to hurt. Whether it's due to the ropes, or me, is up to you." **\- In front of him was Red Hood, sitting on a rundown antique chair. It was purple and gold. The Red Hood then glared at Sun, feigning regret, - **"Hmm? Did I interrupt your thoughts? Well, too bad."**

"W..Why? Why do any of this?"

Red Hood sighed, - **"I told you that already, now, that's not what the point is, Sun. Dionesium," **\- A gloved hand clutched Sun's jaw, the grip so strong that it felt like it could rip off his jaw, - **"Tell me everything about it."  
**

Dionesium?

"Dionesium, the heck's that?" - Sun feigned surprise, it was a damn good surprise, even. - "'sides, why should I answer you, tying me to this chair, pervert."

"**Hehehehehe, I see, so you're gonna go with that stereotypical thing you're doing. See those spy movies often, Sun, you know?" **\- Red Hood chuckled from his chair in front of him, - **"Hmm, glaring like that, scary," **

Sun glared at him, struggling even more. - "Sorry, I don't like people that kidnap me, bring me to abandoned warehouses like this, ya know?"

Hmm, he thought this was an abandoned warehouse? Close enough.

"**Hm, you really think you're all that, well, sorry, I'm not here for a back and forth. Dionesium, tell me about it."**

"...No." - Sun growled. Apparently tough shit now.

"**Okay," **\- Red Hood suddenly said, calmly, - **"Then I'll give you an hour of what **_**he **_**did to me, let's see how you come out of that, okay?"**

_**Tsling!**_

"...Wha- ARGH!" - Sun suddenly cried out, kukri dagger in his shoulder - (Fuck! I didn't even see him throw that knife!)

"**Yeah, you know what I love about shoulder wounds? They hurt a ton, they can bleed someone out in minutes, and, you know?"**

Red Hood stood up, lowering his head, head to helmet, - **"They're easy to patch up."**

Time to start the interrogation.

**Properly.**

.

* * *

.

Red Hood narrowed his eyes underneath his helmet, an hour, an hour of the same torture that Tyrian performed on him, and he was squealing about it all.

_CRACK!_

"**Not good enough, where? When? Who? Who hired you?" **\- Red Hood questioned, growling after he had broken another bone.

"Grgh! Hmhm!" - Sun screamed, pain coursing through his entire body, he came over, panting and all, - "I _said_: I. Don't. _KNOW!_"

"_**Bull. **_**Like I said: 'this isn't a movie'. Talk or I'll kick your teeth down your throat so you'll never be able to talk again, you thieving scum."**

"..." - Sun showed his face, black and blue, bruises all over, some teeth were on the verge of falling out. His body showed signs of torture, immense though not extreme. - "...I don't know. It was three months ago. They, he, she, I dunno, hit me and Neptune up, knew a lot, too. Hit us up about some things he wanted, things from a lab..- Ghg! -" - Sun gurgled on his own blood, spitting it out beside him, - "We got hit up in person, no phone, no computers,_ nothing_. He came to us, offered a lot of money, Neptune took the deal. I was hesitant. But I finally saw it, the truth, the benefits for me and my family. But Neppie? He backed out, started doing other things. Things, bad for him."

"**Where? Where did you find him last?" **\- Red Hood snarled, growling as he was on the verge of torturing this idiot more, more than he currently did.

"Edge of Vale, Lovers Joint, the stripclub." - Sun admitted painfully, almost gurgling on his own blood.

Eh, it's a start!

"**Good, anyhow, I'm leaving, and by proxy, leaving you here as well. 'Till cops, your buddies or anyone else finds you, or, if you have shitty luck, I return. See ya!"**

Red Hood left the abandoned building. Leaving Sun there as a message, a living and breathing message, a message that no matter if you're a crime boss, you'll _never_ be safe from The Red Hood. And if he tried to get revenge?

Well, he would make his point clear by killing Sun for real. By detonating a _little_ something he put inside the monkey faunus. Who knows? Maybe even take out other allies of his as well.

.

* * *

.

Red Hood/Jaune flipped over the rooftop buildings, all evidence pointing to the fact Neptune Vasilias might be nearby. Sun Wukong & Neptune were once partners, and since Sun, apparently, doesn't know shit, Red Hood decided to visit him.

The Strip Club wasn't going anywhere, it wouldn't just grow legs and walk away.

Red Hood stopped at the edge of a rooftop, a sudden question in his mind, - (Should I see him as Red Hood, or my civilian attire?)

He contemplated it for a bit, he doubted Vasilias would recognize him. They only had 2 solid conversations, and those were years ago. The rest? They barely saw each other!

But there was still the chance.

_Or, _He could show up as Red Hood, but that still had some negative side effects, and few positive ones.

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Anyhow, he stared down at the average apartment from the edge of the rooftop. Perched down in a crouch. With narrowed eyes he stared into the empty apartment through the window.

Through his enhanced and trained senses, all five of them, that had reached the peak of huntsman potential. He listened and everything else.

_Click!_

The door inside the apartment clicked open, lights turned on. Though there was one thing that surprised Red Hood.

Neptune looked like shit.

But that wasn't what else,

(Are those… injection points? He injected himself with something?)

Then he reached the conclusion.

.

* * *

.

Neptune was inside his bathroom, looking in the mirror. He looked horrible, a decent amount of muscle loss, he knew that. - (I should've listened to Sun. I should've listened to him..)

What would his parents say? His sister? That he'd fallen so low?

And now he's living off of his diminishing wealth? The ill-gotten wealth?

He shakily turned the tap on, water flowing out of it into the porcelain sink. _Splash! Splash!_ Splashing the water on his face made several blue and purple spots clear. Being reminded of off _it _

After he cleaned himself up, put on some good clothes, he made his way to his living room.

Until he saw someone sitting on his couch, casually reading a book and holding a pistol in his other hand.

"..."

Red Hood acted like he noticed him - **"Hmm? Oh, sorry, did I scare you, Neptune?"**

"You.. why are you in my apartement? Sitting on my couch, could you explain?"

Red Hood casually put the bookdown onto the coffee table. The Red Helmet on his face showed no emotion, obviously!

"**You're taking this better than I would've expected, still though…**

_**Dionesium and the theft of it.**_

_**Tell me everything."**_

"W-what? The heck are you talking about?"

"**Don't. Play. Stupid.." **

Red Hood stated irritated, absolutely done with this shit, 'till he thought of something, realised, even. - **"You've heard of me, haven't you?"**

Red Hood despised Neptune, clearly for what he'd done to himself. And what he had done to others.

It reminded him of Red Hood of his own _mother_. Finding her, oh so many times, on the bathroom floor. Having to deal with her mood swings and absence, her addiction, almost having been sold to her for a quick fix.

"..."

Red Hood now stood up, glaring, he quickly made his way to the cowering Neptune. Physical superiority, in this case, clear. Red Hood glared down at Neptune, and suddenly,

_GRAB!_

Red Hood lifted Neptune up with one hand, blouse folding under the gloved grip. - **"Dionesium. **_**Now. **_**Before I cripple you."**

"Okay! Okay! Me and Sun took a deal from some random woman! Wore some sneaky disguise at the strip club me and Sun used to visit. Just trying to get laid, ya know? She was a pretty one, though, brunette, a faunus, too, I think. I think she used to go to Beacon, like me. Still though, I haven't seen her, I quit, I wanted nothing to do with all of it anymore."

"**...Really now?"**

Sun said '_he'. _Neptune says '_she'_

Neptune said one simple thing, - "_Yes._"

Blam!

"**Stop taking drugs, next time I'll be back, and remember..**

_**Nothing will stop me if you keep going this way."**_

And Red Hood just vanished.

.

* * *

.

Jaune Arc was now in the strip club both Sun and Neptune talked about. Wearing civilian attire; A simple black jacket over a grey shirt, blue jeans with black sneakers accompanied it. His weapons were secretly stored away in his clothes.

He ignored the women dancing sexily onto their poles, men, and even some women, were around.

The floor was a neat porcelain, tables and chairs were there and all. It was a neatly made strip club. Pretty high-end.

First of all, he saw the security cameras. Still, he had no intention of leaving any traces of him by interrogation or killing. He did not have his Red Hood attire on him, after all, why would Red Hood go into this place without drawing attention.

Sneaky. Sneaky. Sneaky investigation, he thought. Sneaky!

It took almost no time for him to find the room containing all of the security camera footage. Sneaking around all of the guards. He ended up in a classic room, grey this, grey that, grey chairs. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if the guards pissed grey!

Still though, now that he had access to all of the files, he rewinded it to all the points of interest. Neptune and Sun banging strippers in the private room, now that wasn't something he wanted to see!

Being alone, he, after seeing some shit that he didn't want to see, saw who approached Sun and Neptune.

"Ahh! Why are all Beacon graduates criminals!?"

He facepalmed.

.

* * *

.

AN: Gawd! I'm not happy with this, but I think it's decent. But next chapter? I dunno! I'm having a severe lack of inspiration currently, I think I'm going to write an DxD Story next, maybe later I'll return to this, when I've got some Ideas!

Still though, I do have some main stay ideas for Neptune, maybe clean him up and join Jaune?

Still though, see ya!


End file.
